Wanting More
by FirstYear
Summary: Rosmerta is a student at Hogwarts with a very bleak future. One she thought was a friend disappoints her, and leads her down a path she does not know she is on. Rosmerta with Rookwood/Yaxley/Albus/Moody/Minerva
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

**Wanting More**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"I don't know what I plan on doing, that's the problem," Rosmerta sighed as she trailed her knuckles over the water from where she lay on her stomach looking down to the bottom of the lake. She dropped her long slender fingers down and under the dock, pulled them back to her though the cool surface, and then lifted them up, to skim her knuckles over the surface again.

"We've got to think of something." Augustus lifted his head and looked at her, before dropping his head back down to stare into the water at her reflection. "Shite Rosmerta, you know if you don't decide on something, and do it soon, you'll be stuck here and never get out."

"At least you have options. What am I suppose to do?"

"Right, some option I've got. The Ministry or the Ministry."

"You can pick a job _**in**_ the Ministry." She looked at him sideways. "At least you have that. After next year, I can be a waitress or barmaid. No, wait, I can serve drinks in town at the pub and do both."

They lay looking into the water, side by side, on the wooden dock, letting their fingers dip back into the water until the sun was high in the sky and Augustus's stomach growled in hunger. He sat up and hugged his knees, watching her, as she lay unmoving, except for her arm that reached over and over to the water.

"Ro?" He reached out and stroked her back gently. "In two years I can come back for you. You remember? I promised."

"Sure. I'll count on that," she snipped. "You won't be back Augustus, at least be honest."

She rolled over onto her back and raised her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun. Seeing his look of defeat, and the way he turned away from her she sat up and smiled.

"Listen Augustus, I know you would do something if you could. We are just friends right? If we went any further we would just wind up hating each other and I don't want to lose the best friend I have."

"You know I would do anything I could for you."

"Of course I do." She smiled warmly. "You are my best friend Augustus, you always have been. You are my only real friend. Let's not muck it up pretending it is more than it is just because I get lonely sometimes. I want you to get away from Hogsmeade and do more, more than they say you can. I want to do something myself, something big. Maybe after you are with the Ministry for a while you can find something better. At least you will be away from here and far from your father."

"Jason Langston started as an Auror. Now he is at Gringotts in the Alley, works their Security Division," Augustus said hopefully.

"And William McMillan was in Spell Development and was hired at St. Mungo's I hear." She nodded at him. "Maybe it won't be so bad. You start there, take all the training you can and move on. That's what Slughorn says, about taking as much training as we can get."

"What about you Ro? After you finish here, what will you do?"

"Well," she said, standing up. "I plan on having my best friend help me find something in the Alley where he has his own apartment and can put me up until I get on my feet. Maybe I can work in one of the shops there. I don't want to spend my life in a bar some place."

"Deal." Augustus stood up and brushed off his robes. "In the meantime I want to eat. Come on, the Great Hall should be open by now."

She took his elbow and they started across the lawns together. It was quiet today, as only the younger students were on campus, the rest in town for Hogsmeade days. Rosmerta had rolled her eyes and refused to go. She preferred instead to spend a day outside, alone or with Augustus.

They walked into the dinning hall and sat together at the back of the room not worrying about sitting at their own tables. It was the last Hogsmeade day, and the last week of term. Rosmerta was quiet and looked around the nearly empty room.

"I don't want to finish Augustus. I really don't want to come back for two more years. There's no reason for it, and I will be all alone once you and Shacks leaves. It is only the two of you I talk to."

"Ro, you have to finish, you promised to at least take your O.W.L.S., then just one more year. Things are changing. You just wait, you'll see. It's going to be better. Maybe you'll change your mind."

"You know how they are. I mean, I can take my O.W.L.S. and do good, but that won't be enough. They still won't let me into the better classes. Even if I get outstanding on my N.E.W.T.S. it won't make any difference after I leave here."

"No, it will Ro, really they are not all like that. There is going to be a new teacher for flying, don't remember her whole name, Hooch something, I hear she is younger and maybe she won't be like the rest."

"Sure, like Dumbledore would hire a good one." She snorted in laughter and looked at him oddly. "Anyway, I can't afford any kind of paid apprenticeship, and I won't sign myself up for an indentured one even if I did finish here. And, who would take me even if I wanted to?"

"Hey, I told you to stop that." He glowered at her. "There is lots you can do."

"You don't know Augustus. I work all summer just to pay my way, and still wind up taking Dumbledore's charity for the robes and books. Next year the books and supplies will double. If they would let me live in town, I could work at nights, but Dumbledore won't have me live over the bar no more. It's not like I want to, but I need that money."

"He wants you to finish school, he knows it's the only way you have of getting out of here."

"I don't know. I guess. I'll wait and see what happens." She pushed the food around on her plate. "Hey, how about going for a ride? We could sneak down, grab a couple of brooms and take off to London."

"We could floo from The Three Broomsticks."

"Yeah, like they wouldn't see me sneak in, and don't even think of going to Hogs Head, Aberforth would have my hide." She smirked. "Last time he followed me himself and dragged be back."

"When?" Augustus frowned at her and put down his fork.

"Over the hols. You were at your Gram's and I was in town, picking up some extra cash serving drinks. Well I had to … I wanted to get out before the night work started."

"Why didn't you tell me before now?"

Rosmerta looked up at Augustus and shrugged her shoulders. It was common knowledge in Hogsmeade that the bar had a brothel upstairs, and that most barmaids did more than clean tables and serve drinks. In polite circles and in the halls of Hogwarts, they spoke of it in hushed voices, and detentions handed out if teasing Rosmerta became too disruptive. There was nothing to do, however, about the sly winks and raised eyebrows as she walked by. She tried to hide from the leers and whistles by wearing too large robes to hide her shape and letting her hair fall in curtains to shield her face.

"Aberforth said I could work for him." She raised her head up from studying her lunch. "Gods Augustus, I don't want to work there. Everyone would think that I … so what? Hey? They think it anyway. He wouldn't expect me to do more than serve, but everyone would still think…well, you know."

Augustus watched as she supported her head with her left hand and drew circles on her plate with her fork with her other. He reached for his pumpkin juice then pushed the glass back. He no longer had an appetite, having lost it seeing how close Rosmerta was to tears.

"I know your Mum. She seems like good people, Ro. She would want you to finish here." He frowned at her, and leaned over the table to push her hair out of her face. "It's just that sometimes she … I don't know, she sort of forgets about you. I know everyone seems to like her… I don't know though, you need to count on yourself."

Rosmerta looked up through her lashes at him, and lifting her head out of her hands and began to giggle. "That's the problem Augustus. They don't just like her, the men love her."

He turned red, but couldn't help but laugh with her. "Ro, stop that," he said gasping for air. "Oh my gods, Ro she would smack you if she could hear you laugh at her like that."

"I am not laughing at her. I am kind 'a proud of her you know," Rosmerta said, suddenly serious. "She is all alone but makes her own way. Really, I'm not ashamed of her. It just bothers me how people talk. She says before the Muggle war it was different, a witch could still find good work but now she can only do what she does. What was she suppose to do? She said she had to feed me, and find me a home, and she did."

"My Mum says she was the prettiest witch there was." Augustus grinned at her. "Course Dad says she still is and Mum just gives him that look."

"This bloke she is with now, she says he wants to get married." Rosmerta leaned forward and whispered to Augustus. "He treats her real good now and says he has a place down near Little Hangleton. He says that she may have to hide her magic a little when she is not home but he wants her to go with him."

Augustus put his hand over hers, stoking the back of her hand with his thumb. "Ro, is it that same one that gave you a hard time last summer?"

"He was on his drink." She pulled her hand back quickly. "He didn't mean anything by it. This is exactly why I didn't tell you earlier."

"Ro, he tried to …"

"Stop it! It was my fault, I shouldn't have been out at night." She hissed and got up so quickly she almost lost her balance as the bench hit the back of her legs. "Olivia doesn't know and if she finds out she'll dump him. Don't you dare ruin this for her! I shouldn't have told you, it's maybe her last chance. You just shut up and leave it alone."

"She should dump him." He stood up and swung his long legs over the bench, standing in the aisle and glaring at her. "Little Hangleton is full of proper pure bloods and all sorts of snobbery. If you think she has a hard time here just wait until you see how they treat her down there."

"She is a pureblood. She will fit in just perfectly. She is smart and pretty, and she can do whatever she wants. Until they hire women same as men what else can she to do? And as long as she is stuck working in town I'm stuck there too. My only way out is if she leaves. Maybe everyone will forget and I can get a real job. That or she says I can go with them, only… I don't really want to."

"Ro, I am sorry." He ran down on the opposite side of the table to meet her at the door. "I didn't mean anything against her, I like her. I just meant it might not be all you think it is. Ro? You won't go with them? Right, Ro?"

"He comes from a good family. One of the Crabbe girls is his mother and his father…"

"Ro, it's okay. I didn't mean anything against her. I know she's your mum. It's just what he did to you."

"I won't send for you from now on. No matter how much I need help I won't send for you. I'm sorry I did. I wasn't hurt that bad, just scared. I just told you about her now because you said you liked her and I thought you would be happy for her." She brought up both hands and pushed him away, harder than she had intended, then pulled the doors open and ran from the room, not waiting to see if he was hurt when he hit the floor.

"Mr. Rookwood." Augustus looked up from the floor to see blue robes and slipper-clad feet running to him from the front of the dinning room.

"Shite." He muttered seeing the door close behind Rosmerta and knowing what it looked like.

Rosmerta ran from the dinning hall and headed to her room. The rest of the girls in her year would still be in town so at least she could hide there for a while before the teasing started again. They would talk about the sullen witch that served their meals, and how they had sent the plate back to the kitchen three times before it was right. They would laugh that they could order her around, and all she could do is smile and nod. They would talk about her until Rosmerta either ran from the room or headed for the shower where the streaming water would wash away her tears, knowing that they were saying this would be her life in just a few years.

She stood in front of the portrait not wanting to go in when she heard soft footfalls behind her. She spun around, scared to be caught alone in the hallway.

"Miss Fitz," a gentle voice said politely. "I saw you run from the dinning hall and wanted to see if you had need of help."

Rosmerta looked up at Kingsley, the Gryffindor Prefect and sighed. "You scared me. How do you do that? Walk so softly I can never hear you until you are right up close?"

Kingsley laughed softly and shook his head. "I do not mean to scare you lass. I saw Mr. Rookwood on the floor and …"

"It's fine. I didn't mean to push him so hard is all."

"I am afraid that Headmaster Dumbledore has requested his presence. I am sure he will also want to see you about the occurrence."

"Shite! Listen Shacklebolt, tell him we talked and everything is fine. Tell him I tripped and knocked him down is all. I can't do this today."

"I hear that Hagrid has some young thestrals that he is feeding with a bottle. Perhaps he could use help tonight. I will tell Headmaster that you will be sleeping down in the stables to take care of the midnight feedings."

Rosmerta threw her arms around his neck and standing on her toes reached up and kissed his cheek. He laughed and removed her arms, leaning down and placing his forehead to hers.

"I understand how things are for you here. It is much the same for me. That which is different is either hated or feared." He stood up and looked down at her solemnly. "It will do you no good to be seen doing this. Now hurry before they return from Hogsmeade and start in on your mother again."

"Other than Augustus you are the only one that does not tease, and if I want to kiss you I will." She laid her hand on his chest. "I thank you. I know you take their teasing for defending me."

"And you for me. Now go. I will talk to the Headmaster."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

**Wanting More**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Mr. Rookwood?" Augustus looked up from the floor to see blue robes and slipper-clad feet running to him from the front of the dinning room.

"Shite," he muttered.

"Mr. Rookwood, report to my office immediately." Albus Dumbledore frowned down on him.

"Headmaster, I really didn't't do anything. We were just having a disagreement. At least I think it was a disagreement, with Rosmerta I'm never sure. You know how she is."

"You will get up from the floor and meet me in my office at once. Is that clear?"

"Yes Headmaster," Augustus sighed and slowly got to his feet, brushing off his robes, and scowling at Dumbledore's back.

He knew better than to argue with the Headmaster. He had tried that before. Muttering about unfair treatment and crazy witches, he turned and headed for the spiralling staircase that would take him up to the office. Once there he walked to the window, and stood watching for Rosmerta to run back to the lake. He thought she would be sitting of the dock again, staring out at the water, and thinking about things she would not share with him. Augustus worried about her and wished he could do more then listen.

She was the first person he could remember clearly. Even the childhood memories of his parents were cloudy and only half recalled. It was Rosmerta that he saw when he thought of holidays, play time, or growing up. He was not an only child in his mind, anymore than she in hers. They had each other. They were bother and sister in all but blood and name.

He waited at Dumbledore's window, wondering where else she could have gone as the minutes past and he did not see her hurry across the grounds. Opening the latch he pushed the lead glass pane open, leaned far out and tried to see around the corner of the castle, looking up to the owlery.

"Mr. Rookwood. I am sure you can find your way to my desk before you fall out." Albus strode to his desk where he took his seat and leaned back waiting for Augustus to join him. "I was most distressed to see you and Miss Fitz arguing."

"Her name is Rosmerta Phillips." Augustus flopped in to the chair opposite the Headmaster and glared at him. "We weren't arguing and you know it."

"Yet her registration here and at the Ministry clearly shows her name as Fitz." Dumbledore looked back at him evenly. "It is commendable of you to champion for her. However, make sure you do not build her expectations beyond what is possible. Until the Ministry allows a child born out of wedlock to carry her mother's name Fitz she will remain."

"She can do anything she wants and don't talk to me about living up to expectations. I get enough of that at home."

"In the private sector that is becoming true. However, at the Ministry or in venues controlled and supported by them I am afraid that it is untrue, as you well know."

"It's not fair."

"Of course it is not fair. There are bills pending as we speak that would force all businesses to hire females equally, and to change the birth registrations to a family name. However, until that passes, if that passes in the current climate, I do not want to see young Miss Fitz hurt more than she has been already."

"_Hurt_? You know what Olivia, that thing she calls mother, is planning? She plans to marry into the McNair family. I am not sure which one, but his mother was one of the Crabbe's, Victoria Crabbe I think. I can't remember if it is Brian or Ryan… it's one of those idiot families where every name sounds the same or like some animal or god."

"McNair is an old and accepted family Mr. Rookwood, perhaps this is a good thing for Miss Phillips. Miss Fitz is of the age where she does not think she needs a father figure. However, it would do her good..."

"Last year he made a pass at her, only that's putting it kindly." Augustus stood up and leaned his palms on the desk. "Ro… he caught her down near the storage shed and tried to get her inside with him. From what I understand it was your own brother that happened on them and got her out in time."

"How did you hear of this?" Dumbledore frowned and peered over his glasses.

"Ro, she told me. Later that night, she flooed me. She needed help healing. She was too embarrassed to have Aberforth help her, but I'm no good at it."

"Have you spoken of it to anyone? Her mother? The authorities?"

"No, Ro said … she tells me things, but if she knew I didn't't keep her secretes she would stop. Sir, she needs someone to talk to," he said wearily, and flopped back in the chair.

"Mr. Rookwood, there is a time when one's friendship must be put aside if you truly want to help. It appears this is one of those times. Aberforth's reaction does surprise me however. He is not one to hesitate from calling the authorities in such a situation. Cruelties forced on young girls can have effects that last a lifetime. Aberforth is well aware of this."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and picked up a small framed picture of a young sole-eyed girl he had sitting on the corner for his desk. Seemingly lost in thought, he sighed heavily, before looking again at the young man waiting for him to speak.

"You may say that it was the cause of one of these cruelties that set my life on the path it has taken," he sighed wistfully as he ran his finger over the girls face, and then laid the portrait face down on his desk. "Rest assured Mr. Rookwood, your friend will not know that I gained my information from you. Her mother will be informed of the problem and if she still decides not to believe and accompany her new husband, Miss Fi… Rosmerta will have a place with us."

"She doesn't't want to come back next year. She says there is no point."

"I do hope, Mr. Rookwood, you did not agree with her. She is much too young to be on her own, and much safer here than else where."

"Of course, but she's worried if she can afford it. She doesn't seem to know what will happen if her mum marries. If she goes down to Little Hangleton and Rosmerta stays here, well …she will lose her job waiting tables and then won't have the money for tuition. Even if her Mum stays, she may not have enough. You know Ro earns it herself, her Mum don't help her much when it comes to schooling and such. Says it's a waste of money, she does."

"I am sure we can make arrangements for her. Do not worry about her supplies we will continue to renew her scholarship."

"I don't want her to go with them. I don't trust that man but she doesn't seem to have many options."

"Hogwarts does on occasion allow students to live here during the summer. We can make such arrangements as needed for her. You must encourage her to come to me on her own so it does not appear you are behind this as I agree in your assessment of her. She indeed needs someone to confide in." Albus peered down at Augustus.

"When I leave here next week I go directly to London to start my training. I won't be here for her. Could you talk to Aberforth and tell him not to hire her? As it is he only lets it if Olivia is there to watch her, but that could change."

"I can assure you, Mr. Rookwood, that he will not hire an underage witch, nor will he allow her to work upstairs."

"She'll be sixteen next month. She lies about her age all the time and I bet he thinks she is already seventeen. Forget it, nineteen if I know Ro, and I know her well enough to know she gives her age based on the situation she is in."

"There is no shame in working in Hogsmeade, Mr. Rookwood." Albus leaned forward in the seat. "The only shame is what one makes of that work. I would only assume that Miss Fitz would do a commendable job in whatever endeavour she peruses. However, I quite agree with you, she is far too young to work serving drinks."

"All she wants is a chance." Augustus shook his head. "I can't do more, Headmaster. If I could I would take her with me."

"No, we can not have a student running off without trying to step in. Furthermore, I will not have you jeopardize your career. I must say I am proud of all you have accomplished."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now run along. Rosmerta has taken on a special assignment this evening. She will be safely out of the castle. It is best she not hear the other girls tonight."

"Thanks," Augustus said with a grin. "Hogsmeade days are the hardest on her."

Albus watched as the young man left his office, before kneeling in front of the floo and requesting Madam Pomfrey and his Transfiguration Professor to join him at once. Augustus' revelation, about Rosmerta's soon to be stepfather, and the occurrence during the summer, forcing him to take action. He stepped back from the fireplace as first the Mediwitch entered followed by Minerva McGonagall.

"I am so glad you could join me. I have a problem that I am sure I can rely on you both to help me with."

"I assume from the scene in the dinning hall this has to do with young Miss _Fitz_. Really, Albus, we could at least call her Miss Phillips in these halls. It is quite acceptable for her to take the name of her mother as far as I am concerned."

"She needs to understand what the world holds for her Minerva. I do not like it any better myself."

"I take it once again that she is fighting with a Slytherin? Was it that Johnson girl again?" Poppy said.

"He is a Slytherin, but no, it was Mr. Rookwood."

"Oh my, quite unlike the girl," Poppy said.

"I need to know about the treatments you have given her." Albus peered over his spectacles at the Mediwitch.

"I cannot talk about …"

"Poppy, her mother is thinking of marrying Hiram McNair and taking the girl to his home. I am sure you realize we can not let that happen."

Minerva's hand flew to her throat where she worried her collar, shaking her head. "How could she? She must know what he is like. She is not a sheltered witch."

Albus sighed deeply. "Loneliness and the desire for more I imagine. I am sure that she finds some sort of love in the wizard."

"With his known penchant for young girls how could she… oh, my. Albus? Did he…?"

"No, no, she is quite safe from him at the moment." Albus reached over and patted her hand. "We must keep her that way. Now Poppy, I need some ammunition to take to her mother. What can you tell me?"

"I would tell you, if it was ethical to talk about a student's personal medical records, that she has what is called defensive scars. Her forearms you know, when she raises them to cover herself." Poppy's eyes were quickly filling with tears. "She always says she fell, or knocked into something, but her arms are the worse of it. I suspect her dear sweet mother is responsible for quite a few."

"Thank you Poppy." Albus frowned at her. "I am sure you have done all you could."

"No, I have not. I could have done more. I should have gone to her and hexed that mother myself. If it was not for Mr. Rookwood bringing her here last summer she would carry the scars to this day, but it is the other scars, which I worry about the most. The ones you don't see."

"I was not aware that Mr Rookwood had sought your services outside of term."

"It was late, after midnight when he carried her in. She had fought all right, like bloody hell if my guess is right." Poppy dabbed at her eyes with the edge of her sleeve. "From what I gather it was broken up before she could suffer more… more indignities. She managed to send her Patronus for young Mr. Rookwood, after refusing to let your own brother take her to St. Mungo's. He, Mr Rookwood, then brought her here."

"You mentioned scars," Minerva said quietly.

"Yes, she was cut and scraped. Her face and her stomach took most of the blows. However, as I said, mostly her arms from fending him off and getting pushed at something. She did not offer what had happened and I did not push the issue. Miss Fitz is an odd one. If I pushed for information, she would stop seeking help. Therefore, I quit asking. It was obvious from the state of the clothing what he tried to do to her."

"I am sure you did all…"

"I fear for her Albus, I fear the day I do not see the defensive bruises." She looked down and shook her head. "It will mean she has given up and that will be the end of her."

"We will not let that happen, my dear." Albus stood and walked to Poppy. "We can do little while the children are not in our care. Therefore, we must keep her in our care until she is of age and better able to fend for herself."

"What can we do Headmaster?" Poppy shook her head. "I remember well what you had to do just to get her admitted here. Her mother a … well … and no father named, what is she to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

**Wanting More**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Sir?" Rosmerta stood at the top of the stairs, peeking around the doorframe.

"Ah, there you are Miss Fitz." Albus grinned and waved her in. "Do join me, my dear. I am sure there is still plenty of time for you to catch the train when we are done here."

Rosmerta looked at him and reddened. She did indeed plan on getting on the train with the rest of the students, and heading for London instead of returning to Hogsmeade and her Mum. She lowered her head and shuffled over to his desk, then flopped into the chair opposite him.

"Miss Rosmerta, I have just this morning had a most delightful conversation with your mother." He leaned back in this chair.

Rosmerta lifted her head and looked at him angrily. She knew that the Headmaster would only seek out Olivia if something were amiss, or that he had discovered her plan to flee. She looked back toward the door expecting to see her standing there.

"Is she coming here? Mum, is she coming?"

"No, I saw no reason for the purpose of this conversation to have her here."

"Term is over Headmaster. You have no control over me."

"Until you step foot off these grounds I beg to differ."

"If you make me miss the train I will fly. I have my own broom or I can always use a floo."

"Miss Fitz I will ask for you to listen to what I have to say before getting angry at me."

"Fine." She folded her arms and threw herself back into the chair scowling.

"I must say I was surprised of your mother's decision to marry and leave Hogsmeade."

"Yeah, well she is getting married into a good family with enough money she won't have to work no more. I'm glad she's getting out of here."

"I was under the impression that she had reconsidered that option after a certain occurrence of last summer came to light." Albus said as he peered over his glasses.

Rosmerta snorted her laughter. "Yeah, well you don't know her very well."

She looked around the office not wanting to look at the blue eyes staring back at her, afraid he would see the tears beginning to well up in hers. Someone had told Olivia what had happened down by the storage shed only she would not believe it. Not all of it anyway. Rosmerta remembered the sting of her mother's slap and the words of anger and accusation hurled her way.

Rosmerta knew that for Olivia to believe her, she would have be to throw away her only future possible. For the past sixteen-years, Olivia had not met anyone willing to look past the fact that she had a child, conceived while working upstairs at the Hogs Head. No one could understand why she had not taken an abortive potion, at the same time not understanding why a married witch would. Now she had a chance, a chance to leave and become respectable, to have a real home and a real life.

Rosmerta felt the first tear slide down her cheek and brought up her hand to wipe it way. She glanced quickly at the Headmaster to see he had already put a handkerchief within her reach on the desk.

"You know?" She sniffed and reached for the cloth. "What my mother called me. You know? You know what happened?"

"Yes." He smiled at her kindly. "If you mean what happened last summer."

"It wasn't like she said. I didn't go down there to the shed to…. you know… like she said."

"To seduce him, child? No, I nor anyone that knows you would believe that."

"She does. He told her I was jealous. Can you imagine that? Then he said I didn't want to leave here and that I was down at the shed to get him in trouble. He says I do it all the time with Augustus, but we never have. You know we are just friends. But she... she believes…" Rosmerta struggled to talk as the tears welled up and spilled down harder.

"Now you plan to run away to London?"

"She kicked me out! Two nights ago, when I walked in to Hogsmeade to show her the award I won in potions, she told me not to bother coming back. She said I was just a … she called me names. Anyway, I have to find a job and no one there will have me now. And I won't, I just won't work upstairs. I don't care if I have to live on the streets, I won't work upstairs."

"Diagon Alley is no place for a young lady on her own either. What kind of job could you find there?"

"And this is? Sure, I can throw drinks at the Hogs Head. That's all every one thinks I am good for. Only they expect me to do more then sling drinks. You should hear what they say to me. What they call me."

She put her hands over her face and leaned forward not able to meet his eyes. "She called me names. She called me things the girls here call me and then said that I did things with Augustus."

"There, there, child," a kindly voice came to her from the doorway. She looked up and saw a striking witch walking toward her.

Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration instructor was tall. She wore her dark red hair swept up severely to a bun on the top of her head, over which she wore the traditional pointed hat in a dark green, to match her full cut robes that flowed as she walked, but as always it was her smile and eyes that Rosmerta focused on.

"Ah, Lass," she said kindly as she sat next to her. "The Headmaster has told me you may be willing to help me this summer and now I find you in tears."

"Help?" Rosmerta wiped her face and tried to steady her breathing.

"I am to stay here for the summer and need help with the new lesson plans." Minerva smiled. "I also need help rewriting the lessons for Muggle Studies as the old one just will not do. Things in their world are changing so quickly we are sorely behind."

"Like a job?"

"Yes, a job. I cannot pay you well. Your pay will be room and board for the summer and five galleons a week. I have also spoken to the Board at the Ministry and have approval for a work-study program for next term."

"What is that?" Rosmerta asked looking suspiciously at the Headmaster.

"Muggles do it all the time." Minerva reached out and pushed Rosmerta's hair behind her ear. "You will earn your keep with a little for your pocket."

"I am afraid that our Miss Rosmerta plans on leaving for London this afternoon,' Albus said lightly.

"Oh, my." Minerva looked at Albus. "Then you may have to drop Muggle Studies. I shan't have time to do it myself."

"Well, maybe I could stay. Just for a while. Just to see if I like it." Rosmerta chewed on her lip and looked at Minerva. "Are you having me on?"

"Of course not, my dear. Well, not completely." Minerva smiled and patted her hand. "I do need the help. However, I would suggest we not tell the Ministry about the work-study nonsense. That was Headmaster's idea."

"It really didn't sound so good Professor. You do know you're not a very good liar." Rosmerta laughed drying her eyes. "Would you promise not to tell anyone I was crying?"

"Tears are nothing to be ashamed of," Minerva said kindly.

"Maybe not in your world, but in mine every one will think I only got to stay here during the summer because I begged and cried or slept with the … never mind." Rosmerta looked up to Minerva and grinned. "I bet I can even get them to believe your lie about the work-study."

"Well, Professor McGonagall," the Headmaster said with a chuckle. "She seems to remind me of yourself just a few short years ago. She has a sure tongue and a fast temper, only quick and willing to forgive and move on. Now off you go. I have students to see off at the station."

"Oh my." Rosmerta stood up and looked at the clock. "I have to hurry to say goodbye."

She turned to the window as the sound of the train's whistle carried across the lake. Picking up her skirt and began to run down the steps and through the halls. She had to find him quickly. She had to tell him she could stay. She had to tell him she was safe for another year. Her feet pounded the dirt path as she ran toward the station. She turned and apparated in mid-stride and arrived at the station in a flash of green light not thinking of her lack of license and not caring what it looked like.

"You're lucky you didn't splice on that one Fitz."

She looked up from the ground where she landed, craning her neck around to see who she had taken to the ground with her.

"Yeah Fitz, don't you think you could wait to get London for a shag? This one's a little young even for you."

Rosmerta stood up and held out her hand to help the small just turned second year up. "Sorry Arthur. I was in a hurry I guess."

The red head looked up and nodded as he rubbed his bum. "You got your license?"

"No, just in a hurry." She felt the heat crawl up her neck in embarrassment. Turning away to ignore the teasing she started down the platform, jumping up to look in the cabin windows as she walked along.

She had only gone down about six cars when she found Augustus. She tapped on the glass and backed away from the window, waving him outside so she could talk to him. She watched him get up and walk toward the train's door, following him on the platform to put herself at the door the same time as he.

"I'm staying." She smiled at him. "I got a real job for the summer. Right here at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" He frowned and looked up at the castle.

"Yeah, I just happened to hear Professor McGonagall talking to the Headmaster about hiring someone for the summer, you know just grunt work, but I asked anyway and he said I could have the job."

Augustus looked back at the train that started to move. "I'll have time off in about a month. I'll come back and see you. Promise Ro, I won't just forget you."

"Hurry, the train," she laughed and pushed him toward it. "Owl me! Remember me! Don't forget!"

He jumped on the train step and turned back to her. "See? Didn't I tell you it would work out? Didn't I say you would find something? Didn't I say you should stay?"

Rosmerta stood until the train was out of sight with her arm raised in hopes that he would be looking out the window and see her final wave, before turning back to the castle and heading back to her empty room. It would be a long summer, but at least she could walk down to the lake and read in the library without looking over her shoulder all the time. She smiled at her good luck and began to run, glad to have the whole place to herself, and glad to be out of the Hogs Head for at least the summer.

It did not take her long to figure out that Minerva did not need her help. Most days she spent waiting in the outer office, or reading over the text as Minerva completed it. On occasion Minerva or Albus would send her to the library to scourer the tomes for some forgotten bit of knowledge, or send her to the owlery to send a letter. However, most days she spent with nothing to do but sit and wait.

She did not mind most of the time. If the weather was nice, she would help Hagrid with the animals and once week he would take her out in one of the small boats to check on the squid. Those days were her favorites. Sitting at the bow, she would trail her fingers in the water, and imagine she was on a ship, the ship taking her away to somewhere she could have a name, a new life, and a home. Then Hagrid would turn the boat back to shore and the dreams would disappear.

.

.

"Professor?" Rosmerta peeked around the doorjamb. "I have read over the chapter on Muggle fashion, and well… no one dresses like that any more. The women wear trousers now and those rules for what to wear in what season just don't work."

"That chapter is to enable our people to blend in, not be fashionable," Minerva snipped.

"That's the thing, if they dress like in the text book they will stick out like a unicorn running through Piccadilly Square. Hemlines are shorter, but most women wear trousers and the men wear skinny ties not those fat things the text shows."

"Skinny ties?"

"Yeah, the suits are tighter, the lapels cut narrow, and the ties… skinny." She chewed her lip and watched as Minerva laid down her quill and studied her. "The colors are off too. Things are brighter, lighter, and no one wears capes and tartans. I cannot tell you the last time I saw a kilt in the Muggle world unless it is for some special occasion, they just are not worn every day. The young people all wear these really cool jeans and sometimes…"

"That my dear is where I draw the line. I have seen those awful things the Muggle born come here with, and they will not be allowed in these halls."

"No, but when we go into the city we need to blend in, and I just thought if we…"

"And you want to rewrite the chapter on fashion?"

"I could ask Augustus to bring pictures and write up what some of the outfits look like," Rosmerta said hopefully. "You could look at it and then maybe take a trip into Glasgow or London, even Liverpool and see what I mean."

Minerva studied the young girl in front of her and thought back to the last time she had been in Dover and the looks she had received. "Fine, but make sure the clothing is … not … is in good taste."

Rosmerta grinned and ran back to her room. Then, pulling out parchment and quill, she started her letter to Augustus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

**Wanting More**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Augustus!" Rosmerta yelled and waved as she ran down the platform as fast as she could, her feet smacking against the wooden walk and her arms waving madly over her head. .

"Ro!" He set his bag down and prepared to catch her knowing she would hurl herself at him.

She jumped up, wrapping her arms around him, burying her face in his neck as her legs came up and wrapped around his waist. She laughed, cried, and hugged him to her as if afraid he would disappear. She felt his chest shake in laughter as his arms held her, and he whispered his greeting into her ear.

"Ro, I am so glad to see you. I have missed you." He chuckled and looked up sheepishly at the wizard next to him. "This is Rosmerta, the one I told you about."

Rosmerta pulled her head up and followed Augustus' eyes to the wizard, and then reddened as she put her feet back to the ground and stepped back from Augustus aware of what it looked like.

"Nothing bad," the wizard said to reassure her.

"What did he say about me?"

"That you were the little sister he never had." He laughed at her blush.

"She is." Augustus reached out, put his arm around her waist, and pulled her into his side. "If it were not for Rosmerta I would not have grades high enough to qualify for my department. She kept after me."

She pulled away and smoothed her robes, trying to regain her composure.

"Come on Ro, we are staying at the Three Broomsticks. I'll buy you dinner."

"I haven't been back there since term ended." She looked at him anxiously. "I would really rather fix you something in the kitchens here or have the elves bring something."

"Then we will floo back to the Leaky Cauldron after we check in. It seems strange to take the train all the way up here just to floo back." He began walking into the village pulling her along.

"I don't want to use one of the floos in Hogsmeade. Maybe we can just use one here," she said meekly.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine, we need to check in and drop our bags, and I brought those magazines you wanted. This is Grigori, Grigori Yaxley." Augustus nodded to the wizard that was with him. "Grigori, this is my Rosmerta."

"Rosmerta, named after a goddess? The goddess of fertility and abundance, is it not?" Grigori raised his eyebrow, as he looked her over. "Indeed, you look like a Rosmerta."

"No. My mother has a sick humour," she muttered and moved closer to Augustus.

"Grigori, quit. You are scaring the girl." Augustus frowned. "He jokes Ro, that's all. He is not being fresh."

"I am sorry Rosmerta. I did not mean it the way it came out." Yaxley looked at her with all hints of teasing gone. "We studied ancient history and legends my last year at Durmstrang along with ancient Latin sources. Sometimes it just pops out. I meant it as a compliment, nothing more."

"Why not Hogwarts?" Rosmerta asked as they began walking towards town.

"Durmstrang has better spell and defense lessons. They teach the Dark Arts, not just how to defend against them." He looked down at her and shrugged his shoulders. "My family has always gone there. It has a better class of people, if you know what I mean."

She looked at Augustus to see him looking straight ahead and making no comment. He had not added her last name at the introductions, and now she did not know what to do. She squeezed Augustus arm tightly and matched her strides to his as they headed to the Hogs Head to use the floo and return to London.

"We will come through right behind you Grigori," Augustus said as they reached the floo. "Aberforth is not known for keeping it clean. More than two means someone gets pushed up against the side."

"Sure you do not just want time with the beautiful Rosmerta?" Grigori laughed and winked at her and then chuckled seeing her instant blush. He grabbed a handful of powder and left in a green flash.

"Ro, I told him your last name was Fitz, and that I would prefer he called you Phillips. He doesn't mind. I wouldn't have brought him if I thought he would treat you badly."

"You could have warned me you were bringing a friend." She stepped into floo and looked up at him. "I know his name from someplace but I can't place it."

"His father is at the Ministry, Head of Law Enforcement."

"There's something more. Something I heard…or saw."

"Come on Ro, stop. He is a friend, a very powerful friend that can help me with … with things I want to do. I want you to be nice, just give him a chance and listen to him."

"I know. I was just surprised you didn't come alone is all, and he is rather old to be a friend. Do you work with him?"

"Yes and no. Now, stop looking for the worse. Living in London is amazing Ro. The people are different there. They don't care where you come from or what your parents do but they know good breeding when they see it and it is more important than where you come from. It is different from here where you're judged on your grades and what you parents do for a living. Now come on. Let's have a good time."

"Great," she muttered. "What do I do if he wants to know about my father? It won't change Augustus, it never does."

"Stop," he grinned, as he pulled her into the floo. "For once would you please just give someone a chance?"

They stepped out at the Leaky Cauldron and found Grigori already had a table. Only a few other guests sat around the room, none so much as bothered to look up as the floo activated, and they stepped out to join the lone wizard.

"Jake," Augustus called out to the barkeeper. "Three firewhiskeys over here and whatever swill you are calling dinner tonight."

"Not for that one." He nodded to Rosmerta. "Looks too young for drink."

"Eighteen and birthday next week." She smiled at him and headed for the table.

"As long as Yaxley vouches for you." He looked at Grigori and saw him nod before turning to fill three glasses.

"So," Grigori said, "tell me about your life Rosmerta. What are you doing stuck in that school all summer?"

"I have a job, helping copy the new texts over and then running them to the binders" She looked up at him and smiled widely. "It doesn't really pay. They will be taking galleons off my supplies, but it's not all that bad. I even get to do a whole chapter in the Muggle Studies text book."

"How is it working for McGonagall?" Augustus asked.

"She is strange, you know? I mean, she never talks about herself. It's like she didn't exist before she came to Hogwarts."

"I remember her from school. I went there one year, for the second half of first actually. Durmstrang closed for a few months because of a fire and Hogwarts was kind enough to put us up. She was in seventh at the time... She used to be a real beauty."

"She still is. Just the way she carries herself tells you she is something. And the way she makes everyone feel comfortable… she would be hard to forget. Course, she can just as well make you want to curl up and die with one look."

"Does she still have that awful Animagus form?" Grigori threw his head back and laughed. "Merlin, all she could manage was a helpless kitten."

"That cat grew up. She becomes a …that's where I saw your picture! I knew I had seen you." Rosmerta smiled. "In her dance lessons. She has pictures of all the students from the other schools that have visited over the years. Even before she came. Durmstrang won the dance cup that year, didn't they? But, you were with the professors in the one I saw, not a student at all. I knew I would remember. So you came back since you were student here?"

"Oh my gods, I forgot all about that. Yes, I helped chaperone the trip. Minerva was upset that a little witch wound up with a mean wizard from Durmstrang and won the cup. I am afraid you have me at a loss for more as it was a long time ago. I do remember the Slytherin that he was paired with though."

"Which would that be?" Augustus smiled taking a drink of his whiskey.

"Gods she was going to be a beauty. Even at such a young age I thought she was a sad thing." He frowned and looked down at the table. "I can't remember her name."

"Prince? Was that it? The one in the photo?" Rosmerta looked at him sadly. "Married a Muggle she did. I heard she ran off and they had a boy not seven months later. He should be starting at Hogwarts soon. I think in a couple of years, maybe three."

Grigori looked at her oddly. "How did you come to remember a picture seen once, and years ago at that?"

"Ro has a photographic memory. She can walk into a room and come out telling you every thing in it," Augustus said. "She has a silver tongue as well, since her birthday is still a week off, her sixteenth I will add."

"More of a parlour trick, not much use for it." Rosmerta glared at Augustus knowing next Grigori would want to test her memory, to see if he told the truth.

"Tell me about your family Rosmerta." Grigori leaned back in his seat and looked at her appraisingly.

"Not much to tell. Just me and my Mum."

"Phillips right?" Grigori raised an eyebrow at her. "Good name. Goes back further than most. Fell onto hard times during the Muggle uprising with the colonies, lost most of their property and holdings if I remember right. Never did recover."

"What are you? Some sort of historian?" Rosmerta tried to laugh but failed in the attempt.

"A witch from the Phillips' line would never take a half-breed to her bed paid or not." He smirked seeing her face change to contempt.

"Shut your mouth if you know what's…"

"It's a compliment girl." He laughed at her. "I can guarantee you are pure. Now, a seven-month baby born after marrying a Muggle? Don't know about that one for sure. You tell me which one is more at fault. The single whore who proudly has the baby? Or the true whore that gives what may be a great wizard a Muggle name."

"I find no fault with …"

"Good girl." He leaned forward in his chair. "I would find the fault in the married witch that may be hiding the parentage in a hasty marriage to a Muggle to stupid to question if it is indeed his. We cannot afford to lose our pure blood wizards to Mudblood ways. That child will be a blood traitor if not brought over to our side. Might be worth looking into. Prince you said?"

"Enough of this." Augustus stood up and threw coins on the table knowing that she was feeling uncomfortable. "If I remember right, Rosmerta cannot be this close to Diagon without doing a little window shopping."

Rosmerta followed him to the back door feeling Grigori slip his hand under her elbow to guide her. She looked up at him shyly, before lowering her head.

"None of that," Grigori softly reached and lifted her chin. "That face is too beautiful to hide."

She blushed and dutifully raised her head. Hurrying forward to the bricks that were sliding open, she stepped through and turned to wait for the two wizards to join her. As they entered the Alley, an owl swooped down and landed on Augustus' shoulder.

"Damn," he hissed as he yanked the missive from around the barn owls leg, pushed it off and read the note. "Someone called off tonight. I have to go in for a couple of hours."

"You are still in training. That's not fair."

"I know, but trust me this job is so simple an elf could do it. Can you get home from here?"

"I will see she gets back safely." Grigori stepped up and put his arm around her shoulders. "If you don't mind that is."

Augustus looked up at him and narrowed his eyes then looked at the blush still lingering on Rosmerta's cheeks.

"Ro? It's up to you."

"Go on," she said grinning. "I don't feel like going back right now. The shops are calling to me and you know damn well I can get myself home. I've done it often enough to be insulted by you."

"I will leave you here then. Grigori, I will hex your bits if anything happens to her," he laughed.

"Augustus, I do not have mere bits. Now off with you. We have shopping to do."

Grigori pulled Rosmerta onto the pavement as Augustus ran to the Apparation point to return to the Ministry. He led her down the street, stopping at the shops and peering in the windows at the new displays until they came to the pavement that branched off to Knockturn Alley.

"There is a shop in here that has things I can't find anyplace else." Grigori pulled her further into the dark passage.

"I have never been down here before Grigori. You're not from around here but..."

"It's not as bad as they say. Most of those rumours are put out by the shops in Diagon to stop people from spending their money down there."

"If someone sees me and Dumbledore finds out I'm out on my ear."

"Here" He stepped closer to her, lifted her hood, and pulled it low over her face. "Unless you _are_ a child and want to turn back."

"No," she said quickly not wanting him to think her too young. "No, I want to go."

He grinned and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her into him and leaned down to brush her lips with his. "I do not suffer children Rosmerta. Augustus said you were special. Smart. He said I could trust you."

She nodded and let him kiss her again before he took her arm and pulled her down the dark passage with him. She lifted her free hand to her mouth and touched her lips that had just received their first kiss. She peeked up at him and saw that he looked straight ahead as if it had meant nothing and felt like the child that he had accused her of being.

He was older than Augustus was. At least fifteen years older. She thought furiously of how to act, of what to do. The other girls in the tower whispered of things they did with boys in the dark classrooms and secluded hallways. She knew that they played with boys and heard her mother's warnings to stay away from the older men. Older men, that would only want to get in your knickers and would not stop until they had. Only here and now she wanted to be grown up and to make Augustus proud of her.

Grigori had kissed her, was all she could think of, he had kissed her. For one short moment she was not Augustus' friend, or her mother's daughter, she was Rosmerta and he had kissed her. Unsure of how to act, of what to say, of how to do more than part her lips when his tongue had guided her to do so, she smiled. He had kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

**Wanting More**

**Chapter** **5**

* * *

Grigori headed for the back of the Alley where he opened one of the dark doors and pulled her inside with him. He turned to face her, and using both hands pushed her hood down.

"No one here talks of customers. Even if you are recognized you would be safe." He again leaned down and kissed her quickly before turning back and walking down the dark aisles.

"Ah, Mr. Yaxley. I am a little surprised to see you in here. With Leach on his way out I would think your family would be anxious to appear, shall I say, more loyal."

"Yes, I am sure we will. However, I also know I can trust you not to mention my visit. I am here for something special." He stepped to the side, allowing the shopkeeper to see the pretty witch that was behind him. "Nothing dark or obviously spelled, mind you. Just something … something to keep her whereabouts known if the need arises."

"A tracking charm?"

"No, nothing like that is needed. Perhaps, something to signal danger." He looked back to see Rosmerta peering into the glass display-case near the door. "Something that has…yes, a tracking charm with it. Now that you suggest it I can see it may be just what I need."

"I see." The shopkeeper smiled widely. "Let's see what we can find. Since they have gone out of … fashion, they are harder to come by. However, I believe I can still find something to suit your needs."

Rosmerta cupped her hands to the dirty glass and looked down at the antique hair combs. She had never seen such beautiful workmanship. She glanced up at Grigori and saw him watching her. She grinned at him and pointed to the case.

"They even have jewellery in here. These are beautiful." She saw the shopkeeper joining them and blushed. She was sure the eight galleons she had in her pockets would not cover the cost of the bag to carry them home in.

"Your lady had good taste."

"I am not his," Rosmerta said quickly, then blushed again, seeing the look on the shopkeepers face. "I was just wondering how much these were. They are truly beautiful."

She turned back to the case and pointed to the set of combs in the middle of the display. They were silver, but tarnished and old. They were set with dark blue stones that caught what little light they found in the case and sent it back a hundred fold, casting rainbows on the ceiling and walls. The price tag was turned over which made it impossible for her to see the price.

He opened the case and lifted out the combs, handing them to Rosmerta, as he hid the slip of parchment they had rested on in his hand, transferring it to Grigori, at the same time he turned a mirror towards Rosmerta. Grigori glanced at it and scowled at the price, then seeing the witch he smiled.

Stepping in front of her, he took a hank of hair from the side of her head, pulled it up sharply from her temple, and secured it to her crown. He then did the other side as she smiled up at him and tried to peek at her reflection. Before he stepped away from the mirror, he cupped her face in his hands and turned her head from one side to the next.

"You shouldn't hide this face. It's too pretty not to show off." He turned back to the shopkeeper, and taking out the parchment, grabbed the quill that lay on the counter. Scratching out the price, he wrote another and pushed it back to the shopkeeper.

As he saw the nod, he pulled out his wand to affix a signature to the bill and have the funds transferred from Gringotts. The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow as the name Riddle showed on the bill, then looked at Rosmerta and scowled.

"A little young for the Lord," he said nervously, "are you sure he will approve?"

"She will be quite useful," Grigori chuckled. "Not a word to anyone. She has an unusual talent I think may prove useful for us. She is working up at Hogwarts. We need to keep her from Dumbledore before he realizes what sits in front of him."

"He must be older then I thought if he can not see that," the shopkeeper leered at her and licked his lips suggestively.

"It is the wizards that have his attention," Grigori laughed. "Rosmerta! They are yours."

"No," Rosmerta gasped when she saw the bill begin to glow and disappear. "They must be much too dear."

"Not at all my dear. Borgin and Burkes' sells used items. Is that not true?" He smiled and turned back to the owner.

"Yes, not a better price to be found in England."

"They are as I requested?" Grigori asked softly as he watched Rosmerta in front of the mirror.

"Yes, you have already set the charm when you were the first to place them on the witch. If danger arises, you will be able to Apparate to her. Just visualize her instead of a place."

Grigori nodded and then stepped up and grabbed Rosmerta, turning her back to face the mirror. "Finally I can see your eyes. Promise to wear them now. I don't like to throw money away on a fancy trinket to sit in the bottom of a drawer."

"I can pay you back. Just tell me how."

"Don't ever offer to pay a wizard for a gift that way." He looked into her eyes as she met his in the mirror. "It's coarse and smacks of..."

"I never!" She turned quickly, her hand raised to strike his face.

He caught her hand smoothly and pulled her into him. "I did not say you did. If I expected anything in return I would have negotiated your price before the purchase."

"My price? How dare you?"

"That came out poorly." He stepped back and chuckled. "I only meant that … Rosmerta, you are young and sometimes may say things that can be taken wrong. If you are to be with me, I will not let that happen. You must learn and I intend to teach you."

"I need to get back." She reached up to pull the combs from her hair.

"No, please." He gently pulled her hands from her hair. "Really, I want you to have them. No strings attached and no payments. Well, maybe a thank you kiss will be accepted later."

He watched as she removed the combs and angrily slammed them down on the counter.

"Fine, no kiss," he muttered.

She looked up at him, feeling the sting of tears. "Why else would you want to buy me something if … well, you only just met me? I don't know what you heard about me but shove it up your arse if you think I am that kind."

"Good Merlin girl." He looked at the combs, picked them up and shoved them in his pocket, pulling her hood up, and pushed her toward the door. Once outside he began to walk toward Diagon dragging her with him. She planted her feet and yanked her arm away from him.

"I didn't ask for anything," she fought to keep her voice steady. "I don't see why you are so angry. It's you that didn't ask if I wanted you to buy them for me. It's you that wasted the money, not me."

"Angry with you? Are you mad? You offer yourself to me like a tramp, accuse me of …"

"I did no such thing." She stood and put her hands on her hips glaring at him.

"The effect is lost Rosmerta." He chuckled as he slowly walked back to her. "If you want to appear angry don't do it with tears. That my dear is a lesson all witches must learn eventually. Anger has no room for tears. Only if you are trying to make a wizard feel guilty should the tears come, and I do not feel guilty. Not about this and not about dumping you back at Hogwarts if you continue to act like a child."

"I am not a child," she hissed.

"Then prove it, do as I tell you and show me what kind of witch your are." He reached out and used the pad of his thumb to wipe her eyes. "We are off to a great start. Perhaps we should wander back to the Leaky Cauldron and start over."

"Explain the combs. Why now? If you don't expect something, tell me why?"

"I will tell you, Rosmerta, but know that I do not oft explain myself to witches. That is a lesson you need to learn. However, Augustus needs you safe." He took her arm again and headed out of the dark alleyway. "I want him to join in a rather secret organization with me. One concern he may have prior to taking the final oath is your safety. These combs are charmed for you protection."

"So, they are from Augustus? And why would be he joining something… something that would be so secret he has to hide it?"

"No, he really does not know of the combs. I want to be prepared for his objections, and of course I do like seeing your eyes." He smiled at her.

"So, they are to make it easier in his job?"

"Yes, that would be it. You see, if he is worried about you, it could be a distraction. A distraction that could cost him his life."

"No, he says his job isn't like that. That he was only hired…"

"Rosmerta, not all jobs are in the ministry. I am helping a friend seek out the best for our cause, and I see the best in Augustus. He is going places, places you can not imagine."

"And, it would help him if I wore the combs?"

"Yes, or we can go back and find something else. Many objects in there carry these charms."

"Why can't we just find them in Diagon Alley?"

"The spells on these are considered illegal by the Ministry. Now wait, just wait I can explain." He hurried after her. "Husbands used to track their wives with such things. In domestic situations, they are illegal. However, the purpose here is not to keep you away from wizards or to spy on you, but to enable him to find you quickly if the need arises. The shops in Diagon do not care them as there is not enough profit for the occasional sale."

"How will that help Augustus?" She looked at him shaking her head. "I may be young but not young _and_ stupid."

"Fine." He clenched his jaw. "If you are in danger I can Apparate to you."

"You? Not Augustus? You do know this sounds worse with each telling. And where would the danger come from?"

"Maybe we should let it go."

"Oh no, Mr. I-Am-So-Old-And-Wise, explain to me how only part of a spell was lifted and the rest left the rest intact."

"Listen Ro, I just…"

"Ro? Roe is fish eggs."

"Augustus calls you Ro."

"Idiot, I have known him my whole life. He called me that because he couldn't say Rosmerta when we were little. Do you have trouble talking? He was five. How old are you?"

He grabbed her wrist and began striding down the pavement toward the Leaky Cauldron dragging her behind him. By the time they reached the end of the Alley and tapped the bricks a small group of people had assembled to see what was going on. Pushing her through the hole that opened in the wall, he stepped in himself and sealed it shut against the inquisitive crowd.

Scowling at her, he pulled her roughly up the back steps and dragged her back to the table they had sat in earlier.

"Sit." He hissed at her and walked over to Jake muttering. "Dinner. I want another one of those god awful dinners of yours and two firewhiskeys."

Rosmerta sat in her chair looking between Grigori and the floo, judging if she had enough time to reach it, grab the powder and throw it down.

"Don't even think about it." He glowered. "Now, we start over."

"What?" she asked.

"Hello." He smiled warmly and extended his hand. "Grigori, Grigori Yaxley here."

She looked at his hand and then up to his face, biting her lip trying not to laugh. Giving in, she finally let herself smile at him and shake his hand. "You are a strange one Grigori Yaxley."

"And you are the most beautiful witch I have seen in a long time Rosmerta Fitz-Phillips. A witch I want to know better."

"Then you better start talking because I am two minutes from heading for that floo," she chuckled at him.

"Listen," he leaned forward, over the table, "I am a member of the new political group and we want Augustus to join us. We have managed to gain only a few seats on the court benches, and only a handful of loyalists in the Ministry. The time is coming, Rosmerta, when we will soon have enough in power to begin the real work."

"What would that be?"

"Look around you," he turned his head and nodded toward the cliental, "what do you see? Creatures not fit to be in the same place as humans."

Rosmerta glanced around the room and shrugged. "Like who? The elves work here."

"How many have giant blood? There is one abomination up at the school already. Its name is Hagrid, is it not? Or how many werewolves hide in plain daylight?"

"Hagrid is nice." She frowned at him. "I don't know any … werewolves."

"You wouldn't know if you did or not before it's too late. The Ministry lets these half-breeds exist, even encourages ones like that Hagrid to influence the children up at Hogwarts. Tell me, Rosmerta, was one word ever said, about a wizard and a giant having children? Just the thought of it is disgusting."

"No, I …," she giggled, "I can't imagine."

"Exactly." He smiled at her. "Thank goodness Hagrid has never mated. That is what animals do, they mate, breed like cattle. We want to stop such atrocities from ever happening again."

"How… I mean…I like Hagrid." She bit her lip and studied his face.

"We could take measures to make sure he is incapable of reproducing," Yaxley shrugged. "It would be painless, and not as cruel as a witch carrying a giant's child."

Rosmerta swallowed hard, imagining the horror of a child that size growing in a normal sized witch. "I see."

"We can trace out family lines back generations. What of him." He nodded to a Muggle-born standing across the room. "His name is Howard, Howard Johnson. Weak magic. His father drives a bus in London, one for those red double-decker tourist things that drives in circles."

"He is still a wizard, not a … half-breed."

"Is he? Do not be to sure. His blood is as dirty as Hagrid, only you can't see it."

Rosmerta turned and looked at Howard, trying to see what Grigori saw.

"More squibs are born every day, Rosmerta. They bring it to our world like a plague."

"You think it is their fault?"

"Yes, it is obvious. Their magic is an accident of birth, not a right. An accident that corrects its self in future generations. Soon there could be a time when no wizards are born." He gulped down his firewhiskey, and pushed Rosmerta's at her to do the same. "Walk down the Alley Rosmerta. Look at the number of workers that are Muggle. Count out the number of shops owned by them and then tell me why your mother had to work as a whore to put food on the table. You paid the price to keep them here, and you will reap the benefits when they are gone."

"What… I … How will you stop them from coming here? If they have magic isn't it … right to teach them how to use it?"

"It is our duty, our obligation to show them how to curtail it. Those with no evil intents will leave when we explain it to them correctly. Those that think magic gives them … license to steal our jobs and corrupt our witches will be dealt with on a case to case basis."

"I don't think I …"

"Perhaps you are too young," he mused leaning back in his chair. "I was mistaken, Rosmerta. Forgive me, please."

"I am not! But, at Hogwarts there are a lot that are Muggle born, or have one parent from there and I…"

"How do they treat you, Rosmerta? How do they talk of you mother, a pureblood witch fallen on hard times? Do they offer you friendship? Do they understand that in our world your mother is a respected witch as woman in their world was a century ago? Or are they forcing us into their brave new world full of machines and howling sirens that cut the night?"

"They say things… I don't know Grigori, I will think on it," she looked down at the tabletop remembering the cutting remarks of her roommates.

"In the meantime, while you are thinking," he said with a smirk, "your education will begin. That is if I have your permission to call upon you?"

He head snapped up and a wide smile covered her face. "You'll come and visit me?"

"Without Augustus, to be sure."

She smiled and remembered his kiss, nodding her approval.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

**Wanting More**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Rosmerta was surprised and happy when Grigori showed up every weekend for the rest of the summer. He would get a room at the Three Broomsticks and then send an owl, telling her he had arrived. They would walk around the ground of Hogwarts, or up to the highlands on the far side of the lake and have a lunch of cold sandwiches and pumpkin juice.

Only twice had they ventured back to Diagon Alley, and only once had Augustus joined them. Minerva had clicked her tongue and let her disapproval be known, as Rosmerta had arrogantly tossed her hair back over her shoulders and given Minerva a look of distain as they left. Minerva saw Rosmerta as her responsibility and did not like that fact that Grigori was at least fifteen full years her senior. She tried to get the Headmaster to step in and stop what was going on, but was told only to keep an eye on them and make sure that Rosmerta was back inside before curfew.

As if there was something they would do after curfew that they could not do before, Minerva had thought. Yaxley's name was becoming well known in circles that were aligned to the dark arts, and although Albus knew it, he too knew that as soon as the told Rosmerta to stay in the castle she would pack her bags and leave for good.

That last night before term found Grigori and Rosmerta walking back toward the castle quite late. The moon was bright enough that they had no need of their wands to avoid the cracks and loose stones in the pavement. He had one arm draped over her shoulder while the other stayed in his pocket.

"Rosmerta." He stopped her at the gates and pulled her off the pavement and up against the stone walls. "I think this would be a good time to ask you again to wear these."

She looked down at his hand, and saw the combs resting in his palm. She smiled and reached out one finger to touch them.

"I was rather foolish about the whole thing."

"No, I am not used to witches who have any kind of morals I guess. Most of them are too free with themselves."

"I think it was more fear of you and what you expected in return."

"You have noted that I have only kissed you six times since then."

"You counted?" She laughed at him.

"Six small and very discreet kisses. Chaste if you will. Innocent.. pure…"

"I get it." She laughed up at him, stepping closer, and fisted his robes in her hands. "It was five. I don't count the one Minerva interrupted."

His mouth came down on hers gentle at first, then hungry and asking for more. His tongue traced her lips and pushed them apart as his hands glided around her back and pulled her closer. He tasted her salty sweetness and felt her, as she melted into him, pressing against him. She moaned into his mouth before he was even aware that he had pressed her against the wall, and was pushing himself into her.

"Come with me. Back to my room," he whispered into her hair.

She brought her hands up to his chest, and shaking her head, pushed him away. "I can't. Please, don't ask me to. I can't, not yet, not there."

"Where then? I will take you anywhere you want to go, you can feel how much I want you."

"It's not that, not _only_ that." She reached up and traced his lips with her finger. "I am just not ready."

He opened his hand and felt the heat coming off the combs into this hand, realizing they were responding to her mood, and her fear of him. He looked at her and only then recognized the trepidation on her face. He took her hair and pulled it back as he had the first time, securing it with the combs and then tipped her chin up to him.

"If anyone bothers you, or tries to hurt you, I will come. Do you understand?" He held her arms and looked hard into her eyes. "I don't expect to see you with any one else. I want you for my own."

"Grigori, don't." She tried to pull away. "You scare me when you are like this."

"I don't want to scare you. I just don't want to share you." He leaned down and captured her mouth again. "Some day when you are ready you will come to me. Do you understand?"

She nodded up at him and smiled. "I think I love you Grigori Yaxley."

"When you know for sure I want you in my bed. Until then I will wait. Just don't make it too long girl. I hurt for the waiting."

"I have to go in now." She peeked around the corner of the gate and saw Minerva standing on the steps. "She is watching for me."

"I can talk to her if you want." He looked at Minerva darkly.

"Oh, Gods, no. She would throw a fit if she thinks I won't finish school. I have to do this. I just have to."

"I keep forgetting how young you are." He raked his eyes over her body. "Merlin girl, this is not the body of child."

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek as she swatted his hands away from her playfully. "Really, I have to go."

He watched as she ran down the path and up the steps before he turned for the now lonely walk back to Hogsmeade. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sulked that for yet another night he would pay for his company while she slept in a cold castle so close. He saw a tabby cat ran past him and stopped ahead of him in the path, yowling into the night as if in pain.

Thinking it odd that the cat would stop in his path he watched as it grew to the size of a person, and Minerva McGonagall stepped toward him.

"Professor," he said in greeting. "Surely if you wanted to talk you could have talked to me at the gate. I am sure you saw me there."

"We need to talk about _young _Rosmerta." She sniffed and looked down her nose at him.

"I take it the word young is the one you want to dwell on. She is an adult by law, Professor."

"She is just turned sixteen. I do not consider that an adult." She peered at him.

"Sixteen? Many a witch are ready to see the world at sixteen. I plan to show her that world."

"She is still in school! You will stay away from her."

"Professor, I had no idea of her age when I first met her. However, it really does not matter. It is not up to you."

"She is too impressionable. You are leading her on as you do all your young girls and I will not have it." She lifted her chin and glared at him. "I will contact the authorities if I must."

"I am sure my father would be pleased to see you again." He sneered at her. "Do not be so foolish as to pry into what is not yours to control. I am no longer the schoolboy you remember, and your Rosmerta is an adult, just not yet a …woman. "

"I am no longer sure what you are _Mr_. Yaxley. I have heard things that I would not care to repeat concerning the lifestyle you have chosen. I am sure you do not intend to drag Rosmerta along that path."

"On the contrary, I plan to have her by my side as long as I have use of her, and be assured we will have use of her. With or without your approval. There is a new order coming Minerva. You would do well to learn your place it."

"Well, I never…"

"Perhaps that is the problem, dear Professor. Now stand out of my way and leave me alone. I have a message to send. A message to the McNair's newest couple. I am sure they will have no problem in allowing their daughter to associate with me."

"You will not bring them into this. Mr. Yaxley, for the sake of the child, do not do this."

"I think it an excellent idea." He nodded and walked past her, heading for Hogsmeade and to the closest floo, intent on contacting the girl's parents.

"Mr. Yaxley, her stepfather is not the type of father that will welcome you. He is responsible to the girl's plight as it is. I would suggest you ask Rosmerta why she stays at Hogwarts."

"Perhaps I will bypass the foolish child, who by your own words has a penchant for lying. She often says she is seventeen, and on occasion, such as when out for a drink, passes for eighteen or older. You do not want her leaving here, and she will if you forbid her from seeing me, I will see to that. And, do remember, she is of age to follow her mother's profession if she is so inclined and neither one of us wants to see that happen, although if she does I can guarantee to be a loyal customer."

He pushed past her, not noticing her slip back into cat form and scamper away as he stormed to the Hogs Head. He went down on the knees and stuck his head in the floo, speaking to Hiram in a voice so low Aberforth strained to hear. The old man was not above a little eavesdropping when it suited his purpose, and he considered Rosmerta a purpose he intended to keep. He scowled, when he could not make out what they said, and spat on the floor as the wizard stood, stepped into the floo, and disappeared in a flash of green.

Aberforth did not like the wizard, not at all. Yaxley Senior may have proven himself at the Ministry as above corruption, but his son had all the marks of a pure-blood spoiled brat who took what he wanted. Aberforth did not like the direction the young people seemed to be taking these days, and shook his head that Rosmerta would fall into their ways.

He stood behind the bar wiping the same glass, until the floo activated and he saw the wizard return. He looked at the clock and saw an hour had passed. He frowned as the Wizard stepped back and Hiram McNair joined him with his new wife, Olivia, on his arm.

"Aberforth," Olivia smiled at him. "I believe you have met my new husband."

"Nope, can't say I have, anymore then I met an old one," he stated plainly and loud enough to carry around the room. "Can't say I see much husband material in front of me now. Only see the one that was after your own last summer."

Hiram pulled out his wand, and would have done more if not for Olivia's hand stilling his arm.

"Please, she convinced him is all," she said to her husband. "No one that knows you would ever believe that girl over you."

"That girl is your daughter, witch," Aberforth sneered. "One that should have been taken away from you the same night you spit her out. Good girl she is, better then her upbringing."

"Convinced him of what?" Grigori stepped between Hiram and Aberforth.

Olivia looked up at Hiram and then to Grigori, nervously twisting her hands. "She is a lonely girl and just wanted the attention. I am sure she just made it all up in her head."

"Didn't do no such thing. She was down to the shed getting supplies when he had at her. Was me who heard her a yelling, and that boy Augustus who took her up to that school to see the nurse after he roughed her up."

Grigori turned back to Hiram as his wand slid out of his sleeve and rested in the palm of his hand. He took a step forward, grabbing Olivia's arm and pulling her away from her husband, as his wand slowly raised and pointed at Hiram's throat. He twisted Olivia's arm to the small of her back and pulled her into his side, hissing at her.

"You married the man who tried to do this to your daughter?

"She lied to me. She has lied before."

Shoving her away from him and into her husband, he pointed the floo. "You are not welcome here. I no longer need your consent nor seek your approval. If you so much as talk to her again I will make sure that My Lord knows how you take care of his chosen. We have plans for her. Don't get in the way."

"You wouldn't dare." McNair hissed.

"We have your brother in our folds already. You would be wise to listen to him."

"We will see about that. We will see if your _Lord _trusts the son of a Ministry lackey."

Hiram grabbed his wife and pulled her into the floo, disappearing in a flash of green as Grigori smirked at him.

"You leave that girl out of it," Aberforth said. "She doesn't need you or your friends."

"No, but we have need of her." Grigori grinned at Aberforth, then turned on his heel and left.

Grigori returned to Knockturn Alley and met up with Augustus at a small pub in one of the many twisting turn offs. They talked long into the night until Grigori looked at the clock and knew it was time.

"Come, the Malfoys wait," he smirked.

"At this hour? Surely it is too late to …"

"Someone wants to meet you and said to bring you after the festivities, after the others have left."

"Others?" Augustus stood, confused.

"He wants you to make your decision before you know who else will be with us. This is your decision," Yaxley said, "and once it is made there is no turning back. No changing your mind or showing weakness."

"You said I would be tested."

"You work at the Ministry and have access to a lot of information that we may find use for," Yaxley grinned. "It will be an easy test, I assure you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

**Wanting More**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Rosmerta missed the freedom of the summer and the long lazy days on the far side of the lake. She hated the too confining uniforms and school robes, feeling she had outgrown them and her schoolmates. During transfiguration lessons, she leaned her chin in the palm of her hand and stared off at the window, day dreaming of Grigori and his kisses. She sighed deeply and wistfully wound her finger in her hair.

"Miss Fritz." Professor McGonagall slapped the back of her head. "If you are in this classroom I expect you to pay attention. Five points from Ravenclaw."

"Yes Professor," she stammered as a blush crawled up her throat and the sounds of giggles filled her ears.

"Wait after class Miss Fritz," the professor said then pressed her lips together and strode to the front of the class. "Now class, you will all take up your wands and practice changing your desks into comfortable chairs. As soon as you complete the spell and I check your work you will return it to its normal state."

Rosmerta slid out from her desk and drew her wand, frowning at the desk. She flicked the complicated pattern and mouthed the incantation, watching as the old scared desk changed into an over-stuffed wing backed chair. Looking up to her Professor, she was surprised to see a look of disappointment on her face.

"I am sure, Miss Fritz, you can do better than that," she snipped.

Rosmerta scowled and changed the chair to one with a rich flowered fabric, with gracefully curved Queen Ann legs. Returning Professor McGonagall's glare she flicked her wand and returned the chair to a desk.

"Shall I still wait or come back in an hour?" Rosmerta glowered.

"In the hallway, Miss Fritz," Professor McGonagall instructed as the turned back to the class. "You will not take advantage of my absence but continue on as if I were here. Am I understood?"

Mummers of agreement filled the room as she followed Rosmerta out of the classroom.

"Now, Miss Fritz, you will explain to me this attitude you have been displaying."

"I don't need this stuff," Rosmerta spat angrily. "I don't need to learn how to change cups to teapots, or a fan to an umbrella. It is a cute parlour trick but not much use."

"Parlour trick? Perhaps I was wrong to put you in advance transfiguration, Miss Fritz. Perhaps, you see your weekend activities as more important than what we teach. I will suggest to the headmaster that you are not to leave these grounds until this changes. Perhaps, once you learn how to focus on what is important your attitude will change."

"You can't do that. I have the …"

"Miss Fritz!" Professor McGonagall said sharply. "You will report to the Headmaster's office at once, and ten more points will be deducted from your house."

"I don't care about your old house points," she pouted, folding her arms and glaring back.

"We will see about that young lady."

"Why should I care about a stupid house cup? Why should I care if you take points from them? They don't even talk to me," she felt tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Miss Fritz, you must learn to tempter your anger. Now, report to the Headmaster's Office as you were told. I shall be there shortly."

"Yeah, sure." Rosmerta lowered her head and kept her eyes to the floor as she made her way down the hallway and up the circular stairs. She was sure that once again someone would tell her all the things she could not do.

"Well my dear, what brings you to my door?" The Headmaster greeted her.

"Professor McGonagall. She doesn't like me." She slumped into the chair across the desk from him.

"If that were true she would not have championed for you this past summer." He peered over his spectacles, smiling. "I am afraid some of the fault is mine."

"Why do you say that sir?"

"She asked me to step in and stop you from seeing Mr. Yaxley. However, I thought a young lady such as yourself would only see this as an intrusion into her private life and perhaps leave us. I further thought, perhaps foolishly, that you would see him for what he is and in doing so, could also lead Mr. Rookwood back to his old path. "

"That's what she wants to do now, make me stop seeing him."

"Rosmerta, I know he is considered a friend by you, and has done much to advance young Mr. Rookwood's career. However, I am not convinced he is all he appears to be. There are rumours my dear, rumours from sources I tend to trust."

"You think I don't hear them? You think that my great housemates don't make sure I hear everything that is bad about someone I like? You know what they think of me. Why should I care?"

"I am not saying you should believe unfounded rumours my dear, I am merely suggesting that you do not discount them entirely. If I had any proof of these things I hear I would have forbade you to see him long ago."

"You have no right!" She came to her feet.

"Child, he is…"

"I am not a child. I am almost of age, and when I am …"

"Until you are of age you will do as you are told." Headmaster Dumbledore's voice turned to the authoritative one she knew not to argue with. "At that point you will make a decision to complete your education or to leave. However, until that time you will attend to your class work. I have yet to speak to Professor McGonagall, but I believe from our conversation you owe her an apology."

"Why? I didn't say anything that isn't true," she sighed and saw him scowl at her. "Fine, so I'll apologize, but I won't mean it."

"Rosmerta, he is much older then you," he started, then put his hand up to still her objection. "That in and by it's self would not bother me, friendships and even love may brook the generations. However, in this case I must ask you to cease seeing him. He is wise in ways that you are not. I am not at liberty to say more, but I must ask you to take this on trust."

"Trust? I trust him!" she spat. "Not those wenches that I live with and talk about every one that's not a Ravenclaw as if there's something wrong with them. It's you that I used to trust. You who always says to look for the good in a person. Now what are you saying? To walk away from everyone that does not fit your own little concept of good and bad?"

"Rosmerta!" Headmaster came to his feet. "You will conduct yourself as a student at this school. I will not tolerate this kind of talk from you."

"Then you don't have to," she stood and glared at him. "I'm old enough to leave."

"You are not of age to work, and have no place to go," Dumbledore frowned at her.

"Miss Fitz," Professor McGonagall strode in the door. "I can hear you for the bottom of the stair case. Young ladies do not yell."

"Young ladies don't do anything much fun around here," she pouted.

"I think Miss Fitz will spend the rest of the afternoon in her room, Professor. Please see to it that her other Professors are aware she will be missing classes today."

Rosmerta stalked out of the room, and all but flew down the stairs in her hurry to get away. She felt the tears that had begun to fall and bit her lip, refusing to let the sobs escape.

Unlike the other students, Rosmerta had no one to go to. She had not spoken to her mother in months, and with Augustus and Kingsley gone there was no one she cared for, or would care to get close to her. Unable to quiet her sobs longer than the trip to her room she threw herself on her bed and began to cry.

"Such a baby," a voice came from across the room. "Really Rosmerta _Fritz, _why don't you just go somewhere your kind is wanted? No one here wants you."

"Shut up Luella," Rosmerta spat, "your friends aren't here to hear how clever you are, why don't you just go away?"

"Why don't you? Everyone thinks you should leave. My mother says everyone knows you are here because your Mum is fucking someone important. Why else would they have let you in here? Your kind was never allowed in here before you know."

"Take it back," Rosmerta came to her feet, holding her fists to her sides.

"There's nothing to take back you cow. Do you think anyone wants you here? Name one, just one. Now that your precious Augustus is gone, who in the bloody hell cares about you?"

"Shut up!"

"What's wrong? Don't have your big bad Kingsley to shag you in the hallways? Don't have…"

Rosmerta hurled herself across the room. Her hands snaked through Luella's golden curls and held fast, close to her scalp. Then, planting her feet solidly on the ground she pulled as hard as she could, then pushed the other girl into the wall, smacking her head against the hard stone. A sickening crack, and a small whimper was all the noise Luella made as she slipped to the floor.

Rosmerta turned to the sound of gasps and shrieks at the door. The rest of the sixth year Ravenclaw girls stood watching her with their hands covering their mouths and looks of horror in their eyes. She couldn't think of what to say, or even think of explaining what had happened, all she did was run. It would not matter. Nothing would matter after what she had done.

She ran down the moveable stairs, and out to the grounds, not stopping when she heard Hagrid call to her. Her tears blinded her, almost causing her to stumble when she turned in midstride and disappeared in a crack of thunder.

"Hagrid!" The half giant turned at the sound of his name being called and saw the Headmaster running to him in a flurry of silk and satins.

"Hagrid, do you have any idea where she had gone?"

"No, can't say I do," he said, turning back to look up the path. "Not like 'er to run off like that. 'eard me she did. Know that she did."

"We need to find her, Hagrid." Dumbledore said sadly. "I fear we could lose her for good if it is not done quickly."

"You want I should go after 'er?"

"Perhaps you could look in Hogsmeade, and use the floo to Diagon. That is where she spends most of her weekends."

"I'll do what I can 'eadmaster, but… well, if she don't want to be found…"

"I know, but all we can do is try. I am afraid that the others have pushed her too far this time. I only hope she can find it in herself to forgive them and come home."

"It was the others did this to 'er?"

"Yes, Hagrid, children say things that can be cruel, and most cruel when directed at someone such as our Rosmerta."

"She is a right good girl, she is."

"If she were not I would not be as concerned my friend."

Hagrid left for Hogsmeade, knowing even as he walked away that he would not find her there. Of all the places in this world and the next she could hide, Hogsmeade would be the last place she would run.

She landed in Diagon and went out through the Leaky Cauldron, heading for the Ministry. Once there she did not know how to enter and paced back and forth near where she knew the entrance would be, unable to catch even a glimmer. She judged the people that walked by, knowing that wizards had trouble blending in and smiled when she saw someone walking toward her with a pair of purple slippers. _Why_, she thought, _would they wear them here when they would not wear them at home?_

"Sir?" she asked softly, "I am trying to get into the Ministry, but I have never been here."

"Know what a tel-lee phon-ee is girly?" The old wizard questioned.

"That red box they go into and talk to people that don't have floo's?"

"That's right, now you go right round the back and you will find it." He frowned at her and looked around nervously. "You shouldn't be wearing your school uniform you know. Draws attention."

"Sorry," she giggled, looking at his furry slippers. "I should know better."

Running down the pavement, she turned and kept going until she found the phone and was at last able to enter the Ministry. She surrendered her wand to the receptionist and walked to the bench she was directed to wait at until they could locate Augustus. It seemed like hours before she saw him walking toward her.

"Augustus!" She cried as she ran to him, coming up short in front of him, held back by his scowl. "Maybe I shouldn't have come? I… I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go."

"I'm sorry, Ro." He glanced back over his shoulder and pulled her back to the bench where he sat with her. "What's going on?"

"I left Hogwarts and I'm not going back. Even if they let me, I won't go."

He tipped up her chin and turned her head, inspecting her for bruises.

"I'm fine," she grinned, "but Luella is going to have one hell of a headache come morning."

"Ah, Ro." He shook his head. "Now what did you do?"

"She called me a whore. Not in actual words but she meant it. She said they only let me go to school because you were there and then she said I was … that I was shagging Kingsley. You know I never did. Augustus, you don't believe all that do…"

"Hush, of course not." He put his arm around her and let her sob on his shoulder.

"I'm not going back. I won't do it, I won't"

"Hush now. We can talk later," he whispered quietly. "I'm renting a house now, Grigori's place. He bought a new one, so I have plenty of room, even an elf to keep the place up. I'd be glad to have you stay as long as you want to."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it."

"I didn't think you wanted me here. You looked angry when you saw me."

He chuckled at her and shook his head. "Ro, you come here dressed like a school girl and acting like a… well, not a school girl. I got the message that my… girlfriend … was down here and that she… that she was dressed up for me."

"Dressed up how?"

"Never mind," he said with a smirk. "We can stop on the way home and pick you up some decent robes. You need to look … I don't know… older, a proper witch… if you are to stay here."

Rosmerta looked down at the uniform and blushed a scarlet red, then began to laugh as she saw how uncomfortable Augustus was sitting in the lobby with a schoolgirl. "They think we are playing sex games?"

"Ro, hush." He looked back over his shoulder again, and then grinned. "You have to admit you don't really look like a student. And that uniform just makes you look … not like any student they've seen around here."

She blushed and pulled her robes over her chest. "Do I wait here for you?"

"Give me a few minutes. I'll make up an excuse to leave." He stood up and frowned at her. "Ro, are you sure?"

She nodded up at him. "I've never been so sure. Even if this hadn't of happened I was going to leave. I can't stand it, I have to get out."

Augustus smiled at her, then turned on his heel. He needed to find Yaxley.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

**Wanting More**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"It would be a good match, that's all I am saying Ro."

"He had no right to talk to you. You aren't family." Rosmerta looked out the window, unable to meet his eyes. "He should have asked me first."

"He's following custom. You may think it doesn't matter, but he is showing respect. I told him I was to be considered family when it came to you, that you were my sister in everything, so he came to me instead of to your stepfather."

"Respect my arse." She pouted. "He is being a prat."

"You have known him long enough, Rosmerta. Bloody hell, you've seen him every day since you came here. You like him, and his family is respectable, maybe a little old fashioned, but respectable and acceptable to the new system we mean to be part of."

"He should have asked me first." She twisted her hands, feeling a lump grow in the throat. "What did you tell him?"

"That is was up to you. What do you think I told him?"

Rosmerta turned on her heel and ran upstairs to the room she now considered hers. She slammed the door then threw herself across the bed, laying on her stomach, and hugging her pillow. She had just seen Grigori the night before and he had not said anything to her about marriage. He had talked about his job and how he wanted to get into a special division, he had talked about the higher pay he would have and the fact that he could afford more, and perhaps buy still another house, larger and in a better area. A house she would like.

She moaned and rolled over taking the pillow with her and clutched it to her chest as she looked at the ceiling. _Gods_, she thought, _that's what he was talking about_. She remembered how he had turned to her before passing the gate and how soft his kiss had been and how heated it had become. She sighed and closed her eyes, wanted him to do it again and then smiled and jumped up from the bed and ran to her vanity.

They were going out for dinner tonight to celebrate Augustus' new promotion, and the new department that he had qualified for. His second promotion in just the six months she had lived here. She reached for her brush and began to tame the riotous curls and frizzy locks that worsened as the weather changed. Grabbing a handful of hair she twisted it up, used her wand to hold it in place, and let the rest hang down on her shoulders. Then, undressing, she headed for the shower, wondering what Grigori had planned for the evening.

.

.

.

"She is upstairs getting ready." Augustus poured himself and Grigori a drink. "I told her you asked me last night."

"I have spoken to Tom. He agrees that she would be good to have on our side. A couple of minutes in Dumbledore's office and she can memorize the entire list of names, to say nothing of the homes of all the mud-bloods she can get into." Grigori looked to the staircase. "I must admit I will not mind in the least having her. However, I do wish it could be other than marriage. I hope she is as easy to control as you promise."

"She will be." Augustus drained his glass. "She does mean a lot to me. I don't expect you to hurt her."

"She has to learn her place. Better to learn from me than Tom. He has harder ways to punish than you or me." Grigori poured himself a second drink. "You should have told me about the incident with her stepfather before I found out by myself. I have wasted months trying to get her beyond that. I could have handled this differently, more forceful."

"He didn't finish what he intended, remember that," Augustus hissed.

"No, but he scared her off men. With her family history, I would have thought she was tougher. Now she expects a husband and a certain amount of kindness. You should not have coddled her after the attack. You should have told her it was normal and not dragged her up to that damned school. I had not planned on being saddled with her until this war is over, but there seems to be no other way to gain her... loyalty. You also did not see fit to be honest about her age when I went to meet her. I was under the impression that the two of you were the same. Tom does not seem to care. He thinks it may be easier to get back into that damned school."

"I didn't think it was important. If Minerva had not stuck her nose in it, we would have been fine. She is young enough to be persuaded and old enough to legally be here."

"I think I hear her now." Grigori went to the bottom of the stairs and looked up. "Ah, there she is Augustus. Just look how beautiful my angel is."

He smiled and walked up half way up to greet her. His smile made its way up to his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him gently, bushing her lips softly. Laying his forehead to hers, he grinned as he whispered his greeting.

Augustus watched as Grigori began to charm Rosmerta and shook his head at the smoothness the wizard could show. He watched Rosmerta carefully for any sign of hesitation hoping that she would find the same joy in the hopes of a better world as he did. If she were reluctant, he knew with time Grigori could win her over. They all fell to his charms. He also knew if she could be brought over willingly, it would be less painful for her.

Later that night Grigori raised his glass and made a toast to Augustus as the sat with their after dinner drink.

"An Unspeakable. Merlin Augustus, that is great. Just think, not six months ago you were worried about being stuck in a dead end job. Wasn't this rather fast?" Rosmerta leaned over closer to him, smiling.

"Not when you have the right connections my dear." Grigori reached out and ran his hand up her arm, drawing her attention back to him. "You could say that he has you to thank."

"Augustus?" she asked.

"Not really Ro, Grigori is just having you on," he said. "It was Grigori here that put a good word in with his father. If he did it because it was me that introduced him to you so much the better."

"There is a special party tonight I want to take you to," Grigori said to Rosmerta. He reached for the bottle of wine and filled her glass, giving a sidelong look at Augustus. "I think you may find it interesting."

"I don't know. I am not really dressed for a …"

"No, more of a dinner party. We will arrive after the meal, late enough to have a couple of drinks. I thought you would find the main course rather boring. A lot of pure bloods comparing family ties and discussing politics."

"You will be surprised Ro," Augustus said. "You will like them. I am sure of it. You will be surprised at the numbers that are joining. Some of the same families as those girls that were so mean to you at school. This is your chance to be equals with their parents, and if you want to see them put in their place… being with Yaxley here will rub their noses in it. "

"Joining what Augustus?" She frowned at him seeing the looks that passed between him and Grigori.

"It is a political group. Only true witches and wizards can join. We don't want to pollute it with those half Muggle things that come here to change our world and take all the good jobs, leaving people like your mother… well, with no options but to take lowly jobs just to put food on the table." Grigori turned to find the waiter and settle the bill. "We mean to gain enough power through elected positions and the Ministry to keep our world safe from them."

"Politics!" Rosmerta rolled her eyes. "Just promise if I fall asleep you will make sure I don't snore."

"I don't think we have to worry about that." Grigori laughed as he stood and paid the bill. "Come. We can floo from here."

"Where are we going?" Rosmerta looked at Augustus as they crowed into the floo, to hear Grigori shout out _Malfoy Manor_, clear and strong.

They were met a moment later by a very stern looking couple that Grigori introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Shaking hands and bowing, the wizards greeted one another as Rosmerta pulled her cape closed, feeling self-conscience and underdressed.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, but I didn't know it was formal. I would have dressed if I had known," she said meekly.

"Wizards! They just do not know how important these things are. Come with me dear, we will have you fixed up in no time." She put her arm around Rosmerta's shoulders and led her into the unused sitting room. "A little transfiguration and you will be fine."

She pulled out her wand and flicked it first at Rosmerta's hair, changing her mass of flyaway curls into a sleek curtain of blond that hung like a sheet down her back. Then she flicked again, and gone were the full robes and printed skirt, replaced with a clinging black gown that fell to the floor in a shimmering ripple. Rosmerta looked down and blushed.

"Now my dear, do not tell me you have never gone strapless before. With your shape, you could wear anything and look stunning. Now," she said with another flick, "the perfect shoes for the perfect dress."

Rosmerta felt taller than before and peered down to see the stilettos that appeared on her feet.

"Make sure you stand tall and never, ever curtsey to anyone other than the Lord. Not to Grigori, or to any one. We no longer adhere to that old-fashioned custom. Now, I am sure you will do fine." Mrs. Malfoy smiled at her. "Just remember not to approach our Lord, Mr. Riddle, until you are introduced."

"Your Lord?" Rosmerta frowned. "I do not remember a Lord or Barron by the name Riddle. Is he from abroad?"

"He is not titled with land or inheritance, my dear, only from our devotion to him." She leaned closer to Rosmerta. "He is one of the most powerful wizards we know. He grows stronger every day."

"Stronger even than the Headmaster?"

"Our Lord will be that traitors undoing. Mark my words girl." She pushed Rosmerta towards the door. "Now go. Remember, do not approach him until you are told."

Rosmerta stumbled into the hallway, glad to see Grigori waiting for her. He looked at her and let his eyes drift to look at the top of her breasts, and then lower, taking in the way the shimmering fabric clung to her hips before stroking her thighs and caressing her calves on the way to the floor.

He pulled her close to lower his head to her neck and then bent to kiss where the top of her dress met her skin.

"Grigori! Not here," she hissed at him. "Someone will see."

"My dear, this is not a children's party. I am afraid they will see much more if they care to look," he grinned as his hand cupped her arse. "Only not today I am sad to say, but if you are invited to one of the regular revels you would be surprised at what can be watched."

"Miss Fitz, I must welcome you to my home." Rosmerta turned to see Mr. Malfoy watching her. He stood leaning one shoulder against the wall, with his hands shoved in his pockets, his long silver blond hair flung back over his shoulder.

"I was not aware Mr. Yaxley, that we were to bring your own entertainment this evening," he smirked as he looked up and down Rosmerta's body. "I would like to introduce her around."

"I am afraid not this evening. I don't think Rosmerta is ready for that yet." He raised an eyebrow at his host and shook his head slightly. "We will save that until she is more receptive or I may yet take her upstairs to quell her nervousness."

"I believe the Lord does not care how it is done," Malfoy laughed as Rosmerta reddened under his stare. "He is not in a good mood this evening I am afraid, so don't be disappointed if he overlooks you my dear."

Rosmerta turned into Grigori and placed her hands on his chest. "I want to leave. Please, Grigori, I don't… it is late."

"We can't just walk out now you fool," he hissed at her, spinning her around and taking her arm roughly. "Come, you can stand with Augustus if you do not trust me. That or we can take a trip upstairs, there are several unused bedrooms."

"Stop, where have you brought me that they act like this?" she whispered, turning red. "I don't feel comfortable here. The Malfoys wouldn't have me here if they knew who I was."

"They do know, my dear. Do you think we would allow those not chosen to come here?"

"Chosen? Chosen for what?"

"To work with our Lord, and pledge your life to our cause. If you want to stay with me I expect you to be part of it."

He pulled her into the ballroom and watched her from the corner of his eye as she took in the grandeur that was the Malfoy Manor. She gasped when she saw the shimmering crystal chandelier and the enchanted ceiling with a thousand stars against the black velvet sky. He took the black robe that a house elf held out for him and slipped it on over his formal clothing.

Rosmerta looked at him oddly, as she noticed most of the men wearing the same garb. "Augustus will have his induction next week, until then he will not wear the robe. It is a great honour to watch, or be part of the ceremony. I can invite you to the … party… if you are ready by then."

"Ready?" She repeated looking around smiling. "This is wonderful Grigori. It is beautiful. Of course I would like to watch, but … I will have to think about it."

"You are still a child. Our movement needs adults. You are not ready yet," he said with a shrug. "I need a wife to stand beside me, not be a thorn."

"You do not think me a child when you kiss me," she grinned up at him. "Oh, Grigori, I just don't know about all this."

He leaned down to her ear. "We could sneak upstairs and see how much an adult you are."

"Here? I thought you were…" She turned to him horrified at what he suggested.

"Joking? No, it is considered an honour to have the Lord approve our joining…"

"What?" She pulled away from him and headed for the door. "You are sick if you think…"

"Stop," he pulled her around to him. "Do not act like a child. Not here, not now. Augustus' future depends on you."

"Augustus would have no part of this. He would be shocked at what you suggest." She pulled herself free. "If you think I am going to stay here now… or ask permission from a perfect stranger to sneak upstairs with you, you _are_ crazy."

"You will stay, if I have to cast an unforgivable to make you do it. The Lord does not care who we take to bed, but must approve who his faithful few wed. He is not so foolish as to let an undesirable into our midst," he sneered and pushed her forward, deeper into the room. "Tonight is just for introductions. If you will not come to me, pick one that pleases you and take him upstairs."

Rosmerta franticly searched the room for Augustus. She was sure he did not know of this, not Augustus, not her best friend. She saw him across the room, talking to a tall willowy witch, his arm around her waist, and saw him lean down and kiss her on the neck, as Grigori had done to her. She felt bile rise up in the back of her throat and tears start in her eyes.

"You, come here," Grigori called a young serving boy over. "Take this witch to a table and make sure she stays put. I think it a bad time for introductions tonight. It seems she is still a little shy."

He took her arm and looked at her appraisingly. "I could take care of the initial shyness."

"I am sure you would. Once you take your own mark, you can request whom you want. Until then you are here to serve."

"What is going on here?" She spat out as he took her to a table and sat her at the place by the wall.

"A new order, my dear." He smirked at her and waved his arm around the room. "Freedom from all the traps and morals that are forced on us by old fashioned Muggle conventions. We take what we want, what we are entitled to and will destroy those that get in our way. The wizard talking to the Lord is my father. Someday it will be me by his side."

"This is wrong and you know it," she spat at him. "What the bloody hell are they thinking that I would let someone tell me who …" She turned red and looked away from him.

"Old fashioned Muggle thinking," he smirked at her. "Look at the witches before you. They are pleased with the new developments and are at last able to shed conventional inhibitions. Even my mother has tossed off the yoke of convention. Witches will be able to gain power, be equal in the Ministry, and will have a say in how things get done."

"Sorry, I think I like the conventions fine the way they are," she crossed her arms over her nearly bare chest and leaned back in the chair.

"You have nothing to compare it to. Let the Lord pick whom you are with. You won't regret it," he leaned down and pointed to the dark haired witch hanging onto Augustus' arm. "That's Bellatrix, Bellatrix Black. She is a sight to see isn't she? She is about your age, maybe a year younger. She claims she wants to wait to wed the Lord, but I think LeStrange has other ideas for her. The Lord will decide who gets her though. Too bad for Augustus, as new as he is it won't be him."

"What? You cannot be serious! He says who marries whom? He doesn't just approve it?"

"I hear you have already been asked for," his eyes travelled down her body, and his hand reached to touch her breasts.

"Stop that, pig," she spat and slapped his hand away.

"It doesn't matter you know. If you are a virgin or not. None of that matters here."

Her hand came up and connected with his cheek faster than she even knew what she was doing. _How dare he_, she thought. How dare he talk to her like that? He was a child, younger than she was. She struggled against hands that were suddenly pinning her arms to her side and felt Grigori's familiar body behind hers.

"Easy girl," he chuckled into her ear. "In this house you can fuck him but best not hit him, they don't like that here."

"Take me home," she sobbed, trying to pull his arms from around her waist. "I don't like it here and I don't think Augustus knows what is really going on here."

"Oh?" He spun her around and looked into her eyes. "And just what do you think is going on?"

"Some sort of perverted party, that's what!"

"Far from it. You are being allowed to become part of our new world. A world where our power and our dreams will be fulfilled. The only thing different here is that we are honest about what we want. If a man wants you, he will say so. It that wrong? Would you rather he lied to you and caught you down by the storage shed? Would you rather every man you meet to be like that one you call stepfather?"

"No," she said hesitantly. "I … I just don't like this."

"Look at me," he tipped up her chin and smiled at her. "Rosmerta, I want you to be happy, and if being happy is going to bed with another man, I will understand that. As you will understand that on occasion, I may find pleasure in another woman. It does not mean I want you less, it just means I am being honest with you."

"Is that what you brought me here for? Sex?"

"No, not at all. You just happened to run into the Malfoy family your first time out," he laughed. "Trust me, the rest of the gatherings are not like this. The people here will be the leaders. The ones that make the decisions, the hand picked followers of Tom's. He is amazing, Rosmerta. He can see into your soul and know just what you want and how to get it for you. He only asks for one thing in return. Loyalty. He demands your loyalty."

"Loyalty my arse. He wants your soul if this is how he …" she felt her head snap back from the force of his blow. It took moment to fully register at he had just slapped her. She put one hand to her face and the other to brace herself from falling. Stumbling to the chair, she sat back down heavily and tried to clear her head.

Slowly she managed to lift her head and saw Grigori's dark look. She leaned forward and put her head down as far as she could, feeling blackness beginning to cover her as her vision started to dim.

"Fuck," Augustus pushed Grigori out of the way and scooped her up in his arms. "I told you she didn't belong here. By the gods if you have hurt her I will kill you."

"Watch yourself Augustus, you are only here by my grace," Grigori said with a sneer.

"Gentlemen, please." Tom Riddle's voice cut though the air. "Mr. Yaxley, you over step your bounds. It is not up to you who joins me. I want only those who come willingly, freely and with no reservation. Mr. Rookwood, take the child home. Mr. Yaxley, please, we need to…talk."

"Yes my Lord," Grigori said as he swept his right arm back and lowered into a formal bow.

"My child," Tom said turning to Rosmerta. "Please, do not be offended by his poor manners. I see he needs a lesson tonight."

Rosmerta saw the colour drain from Grigori's face as he stood up from his bow. "It's fine, sir. It … I am fine."

"I was looking forward to speaking to you," Riddle said smoothly, feigning concern as he reached forward and touched her cheek that was red and showed signs of swelling from the recent slap. "Let me heal that for you."

Rosmerta felt the tingle of magic and instantly her cheek stopped hurting and the sting disappeared. "How did you… thank you, but you didn't use a wand."

"Ah, child, I seldom use a wand for such small spells," he said with a chuckle as he took her arm and tucked it into his elbow. "Walk with me. There are others here that you need to meet. I have heard great things of you abilities, an ability we could have use for."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Wanting More**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Gods Ro, you could have ruined it," Augustus paced in her bedroom as she sat at the vanity scrubbing the makeup off her face Mrs. Malfoy had put on her and examining her jaw that Riddle had healed.

"Ruined it? Augustus, no less the three men propositioned me. Then that slimy little elf replacement even hinted that you were shagging that black haired witch and that he wanted to shag me."

"Bellatrix, her name is Bellatrix, and I am."

"You're not!" She spun to face him. "She is spoken for."

"Right! How old are you? This is not a child's playtime, I thought you understood that."

"I'm not shagging the whole Malfoy dinner party."

"Neither is she," he ground out from between his teeth.

"I heard she is going to marry LeStrange, and yes she is. What does he think of you parading her out in the open?"

"I don't know, I don't think he cares. He never said anything."

"Oh my, Gods," she whispered. "And Bellatrix? What is wrong with her? Is she crazy?"

"Ro, these marriages have nothing to do with love. They are set up to solidify families, to bind us together, to join forces. Have you ever read your history? Arranged marriages exist and are still popular in all the best families. We just… just are more open about it. Do you think only the Muggle royalty clings to the old ways? That strengthened their houses?"

"What if the lucky bride doesn't like it?"

"The marriages don't conform to the vows as you know them. Fidelity and all that rubbish are gone, unless the couple wants it and I do not see why they would. When Bellatrix and LeStrange wed, if the Lord approves it, she will not take those antiquated vows. We can still be together if we want."

"Well," Rosmerta snored. "If I ever marry you damn well better know it won't be arranged. I plan to marry for love and won't need that pig's blessings. Only love. I am glad I went, at least I saw him for what he is."

"You are being childish. I expected better of you."

"You can't be serious! You're getting as bad as they are. I don't think I like you anymore."

He yanked her up and pushed her against the wall with a growl. Grabbing her face with his thumb pressed on one cheek, four fingers on the other, digging into her flesh and pushing the heel of his hand up and into her throat with all his weight, cutting off her air supply, while his other hand ripped her blouse open.

"What the fuck do you think he puts up with you for? Do you think you are such a catch? You, the daughter of a whore? Do you have such wit and intelligence that he has fallen in love with you?" He reached the top of her dress and ripped it down, the tore her bra off, leaving angry red welts where the fabric resisted. "This is all he wants and all you are good for."

She stopped struggling against his hand. Her throat felt ready to explode as his words slammed into her. Suddenly released, she slid down the wall and crumpled to a heap on the floor, fighting to draw in angry painful breaths.

Sobbing as she pulled her blouse closed, she managed to look up at him. "Why? Why…?"

"Because I am going places. I am someplace! And I won't go back! Where are you Ro? Where do you have to go? Who else would take in the daughter of a whore without asking questions? Who else would be willing to give you a place?"

"I thought he… that Gi…"

"That he loves you?" Augustus laughed at her and shook his head. "No sweets, he wants to fuck you, but he will marry you if the Lord tells him to, because you can be useful, but have no illusions about what this is all about. It's about power, and I will have my share."

"Useful? He never said anything about…"

"He wants what you see. Everything you see and remember." He raked his hands through his hair. "Your photographic memory. Ever since he heard about it he has wanted to bring you to our Lord, but you were too young. Now look at you, you are nothing but a sniveling mess. We thought if your had access to the Headmaster, and five minutes in his office, you could tell us everything we need. Five minutes and you could own the world."

"I'm leaving," she sobbed and struggled to stand up.

"Right, going to work upstairs at the Hogshead? Going back to let your stepfather fuck you? Where do you have to go? You will do as you are told! You _will_ find an excuse to be alone in his office, and you will find the information we want."

"Why are you being like this? I thought you were my friend! I thought you said we would always be friends. Augustus, what is happening? What do you want?"

Augustus laughed and began to undo his belt. "This."

Rosmerta blanched. Her eyes snapped up to his as her hand went to her hair, groping for the wand she always tucked into the curls on the top of her head. In one fluid move she pulled it form her hair and slammed him into the wall. Then jumping to her feet she began to run.

"Bitch!" he screamed after her. "You'll be back! You'll come crawling back when your only choice is to sleep on the street or charge for it."

She ran from the house not stopping to think of where to go. Turning into her apparation on instinct, she thought of the only place she had ever lived other then school. She returned to Hogsmeade.

Seeing the light on the main street, and not thinking of how she must look, she ran towards it. She wanted to be near people that may stop Augustus from grabbing her if he followed. She ran toward the lights, not thinking of the hour, or that she had no one there to run to for protection.

The streets were empty when she finally managed to stop crying enough to step out of the alleyways and walk through the town. Using the hem of her robes to wipe her face, she pulled her wand out and cast a couple of spells her mother had shown her. One to reduce the puffiness from her eyes, and the other to stop her nose from running as it always did when she cried. She sniffed and thought about the girls in her dorm room, and how they could cry, and still manage to look pretty.

The door to Hogs Head opened, flooding the square of dirt in front of it in light as a wizard stepped out, his arm wrapped around a witch who was laughing at something he had said. Rosmerta stepped back into the shadows hoping to go unseen. She suddenly realized she still clutched her ripped blouse to her breasts and flicked her wand at herself trying to repair it the best she could.

"Rosmerta Fritz?" Professor McGonagall stepped away from the wizard's arm and peered at her through the darkness. "Is that you girl?"

Rosmerta snapped up her head stepped back further into the darkness.

"Oh come now, I recognize your wand work. Do not pretend it is not you. Only Rosmerta Fritz puts a comma at the end of every charm and holds her elbow too high."

"Minerva, come. She obviously wants to be alone." A male voice had Rosmerta straining to see who walked up to take the Professors arm.

"No, she only hides when she is in trouble. Now help me with her."

"Fine," he chuckled softly, just before the entire area was bathed in light and Rosmerta's wand sailed from her hand to his.

"Show off!" Minerva turned and slapped him on the chest and yanked Rosmerta's wand from his hand. "Have you no subtleties?"

"None that you have asked for before now," he chuckled. "You want me to collect her?"

Rosmerta stomped her foot at him, unable to speak through the silencing spell that he had put on her.

"Yes, however I would suggest not releasing her voice until we are away from here. She tends to be a little loud."

"Your quarters?"

"My office you oaf," Minerva chuckled softly, and then lowered her voice. "It wouldn't be seemly to have everyone know you can apparate there at will."

He walked to Rosmerta, watching her put her back against the building and slide to the ground. Lighting the tip of his wand to see her better, and then knelling down, he called back to Minerva over his shoulder. The Professor hurried over and squatted down with him, seeing the condition she was in.

"My dear child, who did this to you?"

"Later for that," her companion looked back over his shoulder and stood up. "We need to get her away from here incase she is followed."

He took off his outer robe and carefully wrapped it around her, then leaned over and whispered in her ear. Letting out a sigh of relief when she shook her head he turned back to Minerva as he scooped the girl up.

"It looks worse then it is Minnie, whoever was after her only got this far," he spoke softly. "I'll take her, you go on."

"Two stops should do it," she laid her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it. "Hurry."

He stood up with Rosmerta held to his chest and spun out to a field, north of the city, then again to the place he and Minerva often picnicked. Twice more he spun out before taking her to Hogwarts, where Minerva paced as she waited.

"If they are tacking her, I think they are confused enough not to find her," he put Rosmerta down and staggered to a chair. "I'm getting too old for this."

"You better leave." Minerva hurried over to him. "It will not do for anyone to see you here."

"Friday then?" He winced as he stood. "I'll meet you after your last lesson."

"Yes, but now go. Hurry." She turned back to look down her nose at Rosmerta. "I expect this to remain between us."

Rosmerta glared at her and pointed to her mouth, making noises that were as close to speech as she could get. With a slight smile, Minerva lifted the spell and then walked calmly back to her desk.

"Who is he?"

"None of your concern."

"How can you and he apparate into Hogwarts? I thought it wasn't possible."

"One more rumour that we must allow to continue. The anti-apparation ward does not apply to staff, or their… visitors."

"Why is …"

"Miss Fitz, since you have not been a student here for over a year, this is of no concern to you. Now, tell me how this happened." She pointed to Rosmerta's shredded clothing with her wand and repaired the rips.

"Augustus," she breathed out as tears again fell. "I don't know what happened. He has never, never been like this. We are friends. Always have been, but…. I don't know what is happening to him."

"And Mr. Yaxley?" Albus said, walking into the room.

Rosmerta jumped to her feet and glared at Minerva. "How dare you bring him in on this?"

"She dares because she must. This is my school and I will know what goes on within its walls," Albus scowled at her. "I have heard there was to be a recruiting soiree at Malfoy Manor. Am I also to hear that your good friend Mr. Yaxley attended with my prior student?"

"Augustus? Yes." She said coldly.

"And you my dear? Did you also wish to join Mr. Riddle's group?"

"No! I didn't know what was going on," she yelled at him. "I didn't know. It was awful. Disgusting… you wouldn't believe the things they do there. Political group my arse!"

"Miss Fit…Miss Phillips," Albus nodded to Minerva who then set up warding spells on the office and silencing spells. "I need to know everything. Who attended? Who was talking to whom? I need to know, down to the smallest detail. Do you understand?"

"Why?" she questioned uneasily.

"Mr. Riddle is, shall I say, unsavory. I am afraid that he is picking up where those before him have failed. He is, as you have seen a dark wizard." He paused as if considering how much to share. "I will leave you two alone. Minerva, perhaps our young guest would enjoy reading through some of your old newspapers, and do give her access to any pensive you feel she needs to make her choice."

"_My _choice?" Rosmerta looked between the two uncomfortably.

"Between the light and the dark, my dear. Between what you know is right and Tom Riddle."

"You want me, to give you, information? What would I know that you don't?"

"Please, talk to Minerva. Good night, my dear."

Rosmerta watched as he brought down the wards and swept out of the room before tuning to Minerva, confused.

Minerva sat down, patted the cushion next to her and began telling her the story of Tom Riddle, from his birth to present. Levitating papers from the corner cabinet, she spread out paper after paper to back up her claims, pointing out errors, and adding information. She told all she knew, coldly and clinically, passing no judgment until she felt Rosmerta had the full story. Offering her pensive to back up her claim she was pleased to see Rosmerta shake her head.

"Now, we assume that it is he that is behind the recent murders and the Ministry's refusal to investigate and take action in certain cases. He is beginning to amass a large following and to bring the old families together for reasons that are not completely clear. We are sorely lacking information that would be beneficial to our side. Therefore, I will ask you to talk to Albus."

"If I do, and I am not saying I will, but if I do… what happens to me?"

"We can do very little I am afraid." Minerva patted her on the knee.

"Is it because of how I left?" Rosmerta's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Minerva. "I am so sorry, I thought he loved me."

"Ah, child," Minerva sighed and put her arm around the younger witch's shoulder. "If every witch that thought they had found love were kicked out of Hogwarts the seventh year would be all male."

Rosmerta tried to smile. "Headmaster is still angry with me. I can tell."

"Not angry, disappointed. He took your leaving as a personal failing."

"And this would make it up it him?" She saw Minerva's nod. "Fine, tell him I'll talk to him."

"Have you anyplace to go?" Minerva asked kindly. "No? Well then, you will find a blanket in the cupboard but will have to transfigure your own pillow. I am afraid it is the best I can do at the moment."

Rosmerta watched Minerva walk away before be broke down in sobs. Never had she felt so alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Wanting More**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

It was almost morning when the candles burst into flame and Minerva came running into the room clutching her robe closed with one hand, her wand in the other. Rosmerta sat up and watched her old Transfiguration Professor conjure a small carpetbag into which she crammed the clothing that came levitating in behind her.

"Hurry, your shoes… now," Minerva ordered as the door flew open and Albus ran in, followed by a large wizard who had his wand already pulled and began checking for traces of magic that did not belong.

"Child," Albus said as he hurried to her. "This is Alastor Moody. He is a loyal and trusted friend, as well as an Auror. You need to leave with him at once."

"What is happening?" she asked as Minerva yanked her up and Alastor picked up the bag Minerva had packed.

"No time, Albus," Alastor nodded to the window, "they are on the grounds."

Rosmerta ran to the window and saw her stepfather and Grigori walking quickly towards Hogwarts.

"They can't force me out. They cannot. I won't go."

Alastor took the cloak Minerva had held out, and threw it at Rosmerta. "Can when you are declared incompetent by the Ministry. Now put that on, damned cold out there tonight."

He walked behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, nodded to Albus and left in a crack of thunder.

"Show off," Minerva sniffed as the returned the blanket to the cupboard and quickly set a tray with morning tea out. "Sit down Albus, and do try to be polite."

"It will be unseemly if we are found together in your office, dressed as we are."

"Not as unseemly as being caught with her, now sit. Let them have a rumour worth while," she smirked and reached behind her head to realise her hair, letting it fall down her shoulders. She knew the only way to account for the lights in her window at three in the morning would be something made so blatantly outrageous it would be impossible not to believe it. She calmly poured two cups of tea and leaned back, pulling her robe tightly around her, laughing at the light blue and yellow nightshirt Albus was attempting to cover with his own robe.

.

.

.

Rosmerta had never apparated with a wizard as strong as Alastor Moody. When they arrived in his sitting room, she fell to her knees and gasped for air.

"If you're going to hurl, head out back." He took a step back from her and chuckled. "Albus said he had a young lady needed helping, didn't think he meant a baby."

"Shut up, Alastor, that's you name, right?" She stayed on all fours, dragging in deep breaths.

"Auror Moody to you." He leaned down and looked at her carefully. "Well, you are going to toss up or not?"

"Mr. Shite-Faced-Pig you mean." She fought to clear her head. "Son of a cow, stupid Auror –still-in-training… what the fuck do you call that?"

"Apparation. Ever hear of it?" He snorted.

"You need to go back to Hogwarts you ox. Where did you learn to travel?" Rosmerta finally managed to slide back and sit on her heels.

"See this?" He pulled up his pant leg and pointed to a scar that ran from his knee to his ankle. "Got that leaving too slow. Won't happen again I can tell you that."

Rosmerta suddenly lost the fight, leaned forward and vomited onto the carpet.

Yeah," she said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "See that? You got that leaving too fast."

He started laughing and quickly cleaned it up, then redirected his wand to his liquor cabinet. "Drink a little, settle that stomach."

"I'll pass," she spat, then crawled to the sofa and pulled herself up until she could sit on it.

Moody poured himself a half a glass of whiskey, looked back at her and poured her the same. Handing it to her, he grabbed a small pillow, tossed it on a chair and gingerly sat down.

"You hurt?" She bit her lip when he grimaced.

"Do you carry more than one wand?" he muttered.

"Umm, no… should I?"

"There are spells, locator spells, and sometimes just … Lumos… you know, dangerous spells."

"You're crazy. Lumos is not dangerous unless you light your nose instead of your wand."

"It is if your second wand is in your pocket, you got two dark wizards in front of you, and no light to speak of."

Rosmerta looked at him strangely, then, as he adjusted himself in the chair, tucking the pillow under his left cheek she began to laugh. "So… You're only a half-arsed Auror then?"

"Drink your whiskey, it'll warm you, and I got something to tell you." He scowled, all trace of humour gone.

"You think?" She swallowed the content of the glass in one gulp, and put it down on the small end table.

"You've been living with Rookwood?"

"Staying with him, yes. Living with him, watch your self, you go too far."

"He is being watched, and by association so are you."

"Watched? I don't understand. He works at the Ministry same as you. Who is watching him?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

She stood and stared at him, walked to the bottle and poured another. "Why?"

"In time," he said evenly and leaned back in his chair. "Tell me of Yaxley."

"What do you want Moody?"

"I want to know what you are to him."

"Nothing."

"Then why is he after you? Why was there just a hearing, in the middle of the night, to declare you incompetent? Why is your stepfather as we speak searching for you? And why was your mother killed not 30 minutes ago?"

Rosmerta put out her hand to purchase the table. She could not place the sound of breaking glass, or the deep voice that called her name. She could not understand the blackness shimmering on the edges of her vision as she felt her knees waver. Falling to the floor, the table tipping on top of her, the glasses and whiskey smashing of the floor, all she could think of was Augustus was not here to catch her this time.

.

.

"How was I supposed to know? Bloody hell, Minerva, I have never had to tell a witch her mother was dead. How do you normally do it?"

"Oh Alastor, even you cannot be this stupid." She pressed a cold cloth to Rosmerta's head. "There, there child, just lay still, you have had quite a shock."

Standing, she grabbed Moody's arm and dragged him to the far side of the room. "Albus wanted to talk to her, now we must wait. Make sure she …"

"She isn't staying here," Moody snapped. "You may not understand this, but I have a reputation to …"

"Oh shut up." Minerva swatted his arm. "The only reputation you have is the one St. Mungo's has given you. That scandal with the medi-witches is still going around."

"Overrated I assure you."

"Now, be nice to her, let her sleep. I have put a few potions out. Give her one now, and one when she wakes again, and the third, before she goes to bed tonight."

Moody waited until Minerva left then smirked and pointed his wand at the potions, levitated them to the fireplace and watched, timing how long it took before the small vials to explode. Scowling at Rosmerta, he took up his place in his chair again.

"Won't do you good to sleep through it girl. You'll just have to face it later. Face it now and put it behind. You got to keep going."

She wiped her eyes and sat up to look at him. "How? Mum, how did… how."

"What ya want me to say? She died in her sleep? All comfy, calling for you? No? She died at the end of Riddles wand. His way of warning Yaxley."

"I… I don't …"

"Not much to understand. When Yaxley lost you, Riddle lost what he wanted. By killing her he killed Yaxley's chances of winning you back at the same time leaving you alive for future use."

"When… I don't understand any of this," she said tearfully.

"It may be tomorrow, it may take years, but trust me, he will have use for you again."

"Olivia didn't do anything wrong," she whispered, letting her tears fall freely. "She just wanted to have a home. I understand why she … I'm sorry, I don't mean to bore you with my problems…but it's…. She was still my mother."

"So, you talking to me about the party you went to, or are we pretending none of that happened?"

"What do you need to know?"

"Everything. From the floor plan to how many stairs there are to the second floor. Who was there, who wore the black robes, the number of doors off the ballroom. Down to how the bar as set up and what they were serving. Anything and everything you saw."

"Fine." She nodded her head. "Can you remember it, or you writing this down?"

He filled fourteen pages of parchment before he told her to stop. He shook the cramp from his hand and looked at her suspiciously, not believing she could remember all this from only one trip to the manor. She assured him she could, and started by telling him about each picture that hung on the wall behind her, until he called a halt to the display. Using an Accio, he called for more parchment and started again, filling seven more before she slowed.

"Do you need to know about the gowns? Other then Bellatrix's they were quite ordinary, beautiful, but … hers was different. She had pockets around the upper arm of each sleeve, long thin pockets, make to look like pleats, and …"

"I don't need a fashion…"

"No? Two were longer then the others, one on each arm that is. Just the right size for extra wands. I remember thinking it strange on an evening gown she would worry about carrying two more wands, she already had one in her sleeve, it must be a 13 inch at least because it showed at her elbow. She also wore… lace ups, boots as it is… most strange with the gown. I remember thinking it odd. She wore small heels on them, but soundless, charmed no doubt."

Moody looked at her and pulled another sheet of parchment, and began to take notes on dresses and shoes. As an Auror, he wanted to know about witches with extra wands, and where they may be kept.

They also filled pages of conversation. Not what she thought she heard, but the exact wording that he wanted. At noon a tray of sandwiches appeared, and was taken away untouched. By six Moody's stomach was protesting the treatment it was receiving and at eight even Rosmerta wanted to stop.

"Where's the kitchen?" she asked. "I'm hungry."

"Are you done?"

"Unless you want to know about what the towels looked like that the elves wore, and they weren't, they wear monogrammed pillow cases, off white with green threads, satin stitch I think it is called. Now feed me."

"Got a kitchen, but I don't know if there is anything to cook. I go out mostly."

"Then go out to the Market. You want something to eat or not?"

"Listen girly, you are here because Albus…"

"My name is Rosmerta. Not girly," she seethed. "I have been propositioned, dragged to Merlin only knows what of a party, nearly raped, had my jaw broken, my mother killed, and apparated with an idiot of an Auror, all with in the last 24 hours. I own the clothes on my back, have no place to go, no job, and will not, I repeat, will not listen to your swill about how witches are not as good as wizards. You got that?"

"She'll do, Albus," he smirked as he looked over her shoulder at Albus Dumbledore.

"What the…" She spun around to look at the Headmaster.

"He was testing you child," Albus said kindly. "Alastor has a tendency to be rather… frank."

Rosmerta snatched the sack that Albus held up to her and peering inside, grinning and walking into the kitchen to begin cooking.

"You're lucky I'm hungry." She pushed past Moody on her way out.

"You're the lucky one," he growled.

"Oh, I don't think so," she said, her voice carrying back to the living room. "Moody! When was the last time you cooked in here?"

Alastor looked at Albus sheepishly and shrugged. "So I don't cook."

"He doesn't clean either." Rosmerta walked back in tapping her wand on the palm of her hand. "What? You think I'm an elf? I won't clean the loo either, and right now the loo is cleaner."

Albus snapped his fingers and two elves appeared that listened to his orders and happily ran to clean. Smiling at Rosmerta, Albus then sat down on the sofa, indicating that Rosmerta do the same.

"Now, what to do with you," Albus mused.

"My Mum, Olivia? Will she be..." Rosmerta lowered her head, feeling the tears again threaten to start.

"I have made arrangements for the burial. However, I am afraid it would be unwise for you to attend the services."

She nodded and sighed loudly. "I figured that by the way you got me here so fast. What happens now?"

"As predicted, the Ministry is looking into the matter of her accident. I am sure nothing more will come of it."

"I thought you were one of the head judges? Why can't you do something?"

"I can only speak if the case is brought to trial, until that time I must remain silent," he explained. "The question before us now is you."

Rosmerta folded her arms and leaned back in her chair, looking form one wizard to the other.

"He wants you back in with them," Moody said. "Wants you … close. Sort of… in there to tell us what goes on and what you see."

"Oh no, you don't," she spat. "You don't even hint that I do that. You have no idea what that Malfoy place was like. Its…Headmaster, the wizards expect … I won't do it. I may as well work upstairs and charge for it than walk in …"

"No one is asking you to do that, girly." Moody frowned at her. "Where'd you get that idea? Just get it out of that empty thing you got sitting on your shoulders."

"Alastor, we don't need…." Albus tried.

"Empty? You half-arsed fool. How'd you get to be an Auror? I swear you…"

"Enough!" Albus thundered. "If we are to be successful the two of you must …"

"Can't say I blame her, Albus." Moody scowled at Rosmerta. "She is too young to take care of herself with that lot. Now shut up, girly, let me finish. We had an idea of what happens to witches at their _meetings_. We did not know about Bellatrix or that the wives were there when these things went on. Got it all written down, you may want to look it over."

"Rosmerta," Albus sighed. "I am going to ask you to talk to Alastor about Augustus. Things he may have disclosed, innocent things he may have said to you that may be of great importance. Your mother was not the first person that they have done this to."

"I don't understand," Rosmerta looked from one to the other. "If you know what is happening up there can't you just …just stop it?"

Albus sighed loudly and shook his head. "The only way to insure we are successful is to know everyone that is involved and sweep them all in at once, at a place we know Riddle to be. He is powerful, child. Very powerful, and I am afraid as of yet we have been unable to be more than a thorn in his side. His ranks are swelling, unbeknownst by most."

"What does he want? I mean…. I know he wants power. Augustus said it was a political group. Do they want to … change laws?"

"Augustus was correct in saying he wants power. However, not for political reasons. He means to take over the Ministry and put himself in charge of this world, ridding it of all that oppose him."

"Muggle born? Grigori seemed to dislike them and said it was their fault jobs are hard to…"

"Alastor," Albus interrupted as he stood. "We need to know how far this goes. Rosmerta my dear, I trust you will be comfortable here. My friend has more questions for you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Wanting More**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"You know how to pull out memories girly?" Moody peered at her.

Rosmerta pursed her lips and frowned at him. "Listen half-ass, let's get something clear. I will call you Alastor, or Moody, you pick, but if you call me girly one more time you are going to be missing the other half. Got it? Now I am going out there and cook dinner, when I get back you give me your choice of names and you do it nice or you dinner goes in the bin."

Alastor turned to Dumbledore and growled. "Now you see why she can't stay here."

"She may be just what you need around here, Alastor," Albus chuckled. "Until we can safely place her someplace we need to make sure she is protected. She has willingly given what we asked for. I am sure you can find it in your heart to help her."

"If we can get headquarters to move on this we have the lay out now." Moody nodded. "Makes it easier if we can pull a raid soon, then she is on her way."

"I will leave you two to your dinner," Albus sighed. "Do try not to kill one another."

Moody glared at Rosmerta as she came out of the kitchen balancing a tray and levitating a tea service behind her. "Will you join us Headmaster?"

"No, thank you my dear, I must hurry back. I am afraid they are still searching Hogwarts for you. I am sure they will be at it a week if they do indeed plan on looking in every cubby hole," he chuckled. "Of course if Minerva quit putting up new walls it would only take half as long."

Rosmerta set the tray down as Albus left, and then flopped down on the sofa. "Sorry about this, but he didn't bring enough for a proper dinner."

Alastor peered down at the tray and saw warm bread setting beside Cottage Pie. "Not bad gir… Ro."

"No, only one person gets away with that. My name is Rosmerta."

"Call me Moody. You live here and use my first name they are going to think something is happening. Something I don't need my witch to think about with someone your age."

"You have a girl friend?"

"What? Do I look like a fifth year? I have a witch, enough said."

"What's her name?"

"Listen here girl… Rosmerta, my private life is private. What we need to decide now is if you want to stir the hornet's nest and have me drag your Mr. Yaxley in for what he did to you."

"It wasn't him," she muttered as she handed him a full plate and started to pile food on her own.

"I need to know who." Moody looked at her sternly.

"He must have been drinking. He's never even…" She put her plate down and pushed it back. "Listen, Moody, I don't want to get him in trouble for something that… that he didn't mean. He was on his drink and … just…leave him alone. Nothing really happened anyway. I got away."

"Rookwood," Moody said flatly. "Slimy bastard. In thick with Yaxley. I thought so."

"He can't understand what's happening. He can't be in with him. Not really. He's always been my friend." She looked up at him feeling her eyes sting. "He would never hurt me. I… he wouldn't. He'll be sorry when he sobers up."

"He works at the Ministry and runs to Riddle or Lord Voldemort as they call him now. I thought he was in with Yaxley, but everyone thought it was only you he came to see, kept telling me that Rookwood was just In the way for you two."

"He needs this job Moody, please don't…."

"You defending him? After what he did?"

"What can I do anyway? If you've been watching Yaxley you know who I am, and who my mother was. You know what they will say. No, I don't think pressing charges would solve anything more than having people point fingers at me and get Augustus fired. Moody…he is my friend… I don't think he … I don't know… just leave him alone. And what would the charges be? What type of defence would I have living in the same house and all."

"You stay here. I got places to go." He set his empty plate down on the table and leaned forward in his chair. "I am warding you in. When I leave, you are to go upstairs and no lights, not one, until all the drapes are closed. Won't do if someone sees a light on when I'm not home."

"I am exhausted anyway. Where am I sleeping?"

"Top of the stairs and to the left. Loo is straight ahead and I am to the right. You need anything you get it yourself or do without."

"Gee, I feel so welcomed," she grinned. "Really Moody, thanks for…"

"Don't start that now, get up there so I can leave," he said gruffly, looking around the room to avoid her eyes.

She started out the room the turned back grinning. "If you hear me rummaging around in your cupboard it's only because I'm looking for something that witch of yours may have left. So don't go getting all excited."

"Won't, long as you stay out of the drawers. That stuff is only for her to wear, or not wear," he grinned sheepishly.

He left her alone while he headed down to the Ministry, needing to do a little research before the McNair family had time to come up with a plan of their own. First, he would stop at the legal department and find out what they could do for Rosmerta, and then he wanted to extract an extra pound of flesh from Rookwood and put the fear of Merlin in him.

.

.

.

Rosmerta took a shower, and finding a bathrobe hanging on the back of the door, transfigured it into a long flannel nightgown. She was climbing into bed when the musty smell of the bedding wafted up to her, causing her to wrinkle her nose. _Shite_, she thought as she yanked the sheets and blankets off the bed and trudged back down stairs to find the laundry. After washing and drying her own, she inspected Moody's bed, wondering how any witch could lay in it. Shaking her head, she did the same to his bedding, and cleaned the sitting area as she waited for the dryer to finish.

Spells were fine for fast clean ups, or unusual messes. However, Rosmerta hated the lingering smell that still remained, and knew it was only soap and water that could truly clean. She searched for Moody's household supplies and was not surprised to find the cupboards devoid of anything she could use. Stomping in to the laundry area she yanked up the bottle of detergent and looked at the date stamped on the bottom. _Idiot_, she thought, _no wonder the house stinks_.

The back door off the kitchen slammed open as two Aurors rushed in, one grabbing Rosmerta and dragging her to the floor, as the second charged up the stairs and hurriedly ran from room to room. Rosmerta struggled against the arms that held her, unable to cry out as a large beefy hand covered her mouth.

"Clear," the second Auror called as he rushed back down. "Gideon, get her in here."

Gideon released Rosmerta, dragged her up and roughly pushed her into the sitting room despite her pleas and protests. "Now tell us who you are and what you are doing here."

"I don't have to answer to you," She spat, hugging her nightgown and cursing the fact that she was not carrying her wand.

"If you don't want to be hauled in you do," Gideon growled. "Put her over there," he nodded to the sofa.

"Fine. I am Fabian, Fabian Prewett, this here is Gideon. We are here on orders from … a concerned group. Now, we need information and we need it now."

"I thought you were Aurors." Rosmerta pouted, indicating their uniforms.

"Where is Alastor?"

"How should I know? I barely know him."

"Looks to me like its kind of cosy around here for you not knowing him. Are you a relative?" Gideon's eyes travelled over her nightgown and then took in the condition of the sitting area. "Must say, this time he found himself one that knows how to keep house."

"Shut up!" Rosmerta tried to come to her feet only to be pushed back down by Fabian. "I'm a guest!"

"Yah, right," Gideon snorted.

"Gid, come on, give her a chance," Fabian scowled. "What's your name, and remember we have the right to take you in if you give us a hard time."

"Rosmerta, Fitz if it is any business of yours," she spat.

Fabian lifted and eyebrow and looked at Gideon. "Well, that explains why they can't find her up at Hogwarts."

"Right, but it don't explain where Moody is," Fabian muttered.

"Try the local pub, from his smell I would…"

"Get dressed, we need to get you out of here," Gideon pulled the curtains back and looked out to the pavement, "too many know where he lives. If he is running they are going to come here."

"Running from…"

"No time," Fabian grabbed Rosmerta's arm and dragged her to the floo. "Listen, I have a place of my own. Right now it is sort of crowded but if you don't mind doubling up we should have room for you."

"Doubling up? With who?" She tried to free her arm as she glared at him.

"Gideon?" Fabian laughed. "Okay, ask for Molly. She should have room on her floor. It's not comfortable, but it's safe. Her and Alice have the bed so it is going to be a right bit crowded."

He pushed her into the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Moody's floo powder. "Tell them we don't know where he is yet. Let them know that is a good thing. He is still ahead of them, and if you see Albus tell him it would have been nice to know he had hidden you with Moody."

.

.

Rosmerta sat in the kitchen in Fabian's small house, fending off curious looks and an endless supply of questions for which she had no answers. She was relieved when her old Headmaster arrived although he quickly pulled her aside and began the questioning all over again. She assured him she knew no more than what she had already told Gideon and Fabian and had only come here when forced.

"I don't want to be a bother," she looked down and crossed her arms over her chest, "but I could use some clothes here. That arse just pushed me in the floo and sent me here. You should have seen the face on that Molly witch when I showed up dressed like this. I can pay you back as soon as I find a place to stay and find a job."

"I will have Professor McGonagall send something over. In the mean time I am sure some of the woman here would be more…"

"I don't know… that Molly doesn't seem to want me here, and that Bones witch keeps acting like I am up to something. Not that I blame her."

"That Molly witch as you refer to her is one of our most loyal members and Fabian's sister," Albus said as he frowned at her. "She is here because she has two sons she is hiding or she would be out looking for Alastor as well. You will find that the people in this house put their personal fears on hold when one of their own is in immediate danger."

"So, Moody's missing…it could… I mean who ever is after him could be after all of them as well? No wonder, they must think this is all my fault."

"Child, no one here holds any ill feelings toward you," Albus sighed. "They are concerned that we cannot find Alastor and we believe that Mr. Riddle is behind his disappearance. With everything that has happened to you in these past few days, and everything you have seen, you must understand what is about to happen and why it is imperative that we keep abreast of what Mr. Riddle is planning, this is but one example of why we must be better informed."

"He is crazy, and so are those people that were with him. They … they worship him as if he is some sort of god. Grigori talks about him and the wonderful things he can do, then they kill Olivia. How is that wonderful? How can they still believe him? Augustus is too smart for that. Maybe if I talk to him, get him away from there. Headmaster, he is all I have," she choked. "When he finds out what happened to Olivia I know, I just know he will leave them."

"Once you have slept we will discuss this further. It is almost morning and I am sure you have not slept."

"The one that owns this house…Fabian, he said to ask Molly where to put me."

"Molly Weasley, yes… she takes charge of the room assignments and meals."

"Who are the others? That old lady and that must be her son she keeps ordering around."

"Mrs. Longbottom, and yes… her son Frank. They and the others are old trusted friends. They will return to their homes as soon as we find Alastor and we know it is safe. Until then…"

"Why would they be in danger?"

"Allegiances to those who oppose Riddle are enough to put them in a precarious position. I am afraid this extends too much more than ridding our world of the Muggle-born as you were led to believe."

"Grigori says only the Muggle born …"

"We will go over this at a later time," he scowled at her. "Now, I have things to do and you must rest."

Rosmerta allowed Molly to show her to the bedroom, and over the witch's protests laid a blanket on the floor, and curled up using a pillow, which she had transfigured from a sock.

"Thanks," Rosmerta yawned. "Your brother yanked me out before I could grab my wand."

"Fabian and Gideon only did what they had to do," Molly said stiffly as she pushed the cot the boys would be sharing against the wall.

"I didn't mean it that way. Listen, I am sorry to cause problems. As soon as I get some sleep and some clothes, I can leave. "

"What?" Molly sat down on the edge of her bed heavily. "You'll do nothing of the sort. They do not have time to go running after you too. You will stay put until it is safe and not make them waste more of their time from looking for Alastor."

"Did anyone check with Moody's girlfriend?"

"No one knows who it is," Molly smiled thinly. "He is not the most … open person. Did he happen to mention her name?"

"No, but she is blonde, about your height, maybe a little taller, and she has a scar that shows, so I would guess on her face. Does that sound like anyone you would know?"

"How do you…"

"In his cupboard, I found her shampoo and stuff and the scar concealment cream. It must be a magical scar if it wouldn't heal, and this nightgown, I transfigured it from her robe, too short for me but I think about your size. I didn't see any make up…so she would be pretty enough not to need it and he seemed horrified that someone would think he was...well, that he had me at his place so she must be about his age."

"I'll tell them." Molly stood and went to the door. "If you need anything just ask. You just caught us at a bad time. Really… we are normally a much friendlier group. I think everyone is just too worried right now."

"Hey Molly," Rosmerta sat up and called Molly back. "If it makes you feel better I only met your brothers tonight."

Molly frowned and turned back to Rosmerta. "Alice said she remembers you from school, that you were seeing Yaxley."

"I _was_," Rosmerta clenched her jaw. "I didn't …Molly, I didn't know."

"How could you not?"

"He wasn't what I thought he was. If she remembers me she must remember Augustus, ask her about him. Ask her if she thought he could side with Yaxley. That's how I met him."

"I will," Molly said quietly. "The others need to hear it too if they are going to trust you."

Rosmerta punched her pillow and tried to snuggle down onto the hard floor, knowing that by morning they would all know her history. She wondered if once again she would be unwanted and shunned.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to HungarianWitch for an error the first time this chapter was posted it is corrected and re-posted. The Original posting had Molly much to young... not the young mother she would have been.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Wanting More**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Rosmerta woke while it was still dark out, thinking she had only been asleep for a couple of hours, she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and went down to the kitchen to help get breakfast only to find Fabian sitting with his feet up on the table sipping tea.

"Well, decided to join the living?" he smirked at her.

"Where is everyone? Molly isn't in bed and the boys are gone. I figured she was putting breakfast on."

"They left hours ago. We thought we should let you sleep."

"What time is it?"

"Around eight, you slept the whole day," he grinned, taking his feet off the table and sitting properly. "I want to thank you for your help. We found Moody's friend who said he had been there earlier and mentioned he was headed to Knockdown Alley to meet with an old friend of yours."

"So he is okay?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes and no. He is up at St. Mungo's. Seems your friend was expecting him. The important thing is that we found him."

"Yaxley? He should have taken me with him, I could have…"

"Don't, it's not your fault and it wasn't Yaxley."

"Who was it?"

"McNair," he answered, watching her closely.

"And Moody…how bad is he?"

"Right bad. Healers are doing what they can. They say he will live, but he may not…listen, he has been through worse than this. He'll do just fine."

"He may not what?" Rosmerta sat down heavily.

"Crushed his right hand, if he doesn't get the use of it back he may have to quit the Ministry."

"Have you ever seen him write?" Rosmerta asked raising her eyebrow and smirking. "He should have been left handed. He writes with his hand curled over, and his letters all go the wrong way. He was forced to use is right. I bet he could learn to use his left if it doesn't heal proper."

"I've heard you notice everything," Fabian chuckled. "Makes me want to hide all my personal belongings, that and put away anything you may take wrong."

"Did the Headmaster send me any clothes?" she asked, ignoring the barb.

"In the sitting room, and I collected your wand, it's on the mantle." Fabian stood and started out to the front room.

"Do you mind if I grab a cup of tea?"

"Help yourself. You are going to be here for a while, may as well get comfortable."

"No, I don't think so," she stammered, following him out to the sitting room. "I should go back to Moody's. He can use the help when he gets home and I…"

"He will be stuck there for at least a week." He picked up her wand and handed it to her frowning. "You are safe here."

"It's not that," she said, pulling the blanket closer. "There isn't anything they can say about me that I haven't heard before but it may put you in a bad way if certain people found out you were putting me up."

"I think you will find that we Prewetts don't care much about what people say," he laughed. "Trust me, no one with think badly of you this house is often used to hide people. You just have to understand that either you give Albus an oath or we will use a memory charm before you leave. I shouldn't have sent you here without checking with him, but…there didn't seem time enough I just wanted to out."

"So are you going to tell me what's going on here? Since you plan on my taking an oath or using that charm you may as well make it worth while and let me know."

"Get dressed first," he said with a smirk. "It's sort of late for a big meal. How about sandwiches?"

Rosmerta took the clothes Albus had sent and hurried upstairs to dress, glad to have something to put on instead of parading around in a transfigured nightgown. She had worried that at any moment that the charm would slip and she would be in a too short open front robe. Once she was ready, she went back to the kitchen for find Fabian had already made a light meal with not only sandwiches but also a hearty vegetable soup.

"Thanks," she said shyly. "I could have done this."

"Sit and eat. You don't have to take care of me. Unlike Moody I do know how to cook."

"Fabian?" She sat down, uncomfortable to have him wait on her. "Moody…he didn't get hurt because of me, did he?"

"No, and don't think that." He handed her a cup of tea frowning at her. "He is an Auror, a damned good one, one that works a little too independently sometimes. He had been waiting to get something on McNair. When he heard there was a warrant out for him, he wanted to be in on the arrest."

"Did he? Arrest McNair?" Rosmerta set her spoon down, having lost her appetite. "Did they find out any thing about my Mum?"

"They must have had enough to get the warrant. Problem was Moody and three others walked into a trap. Someone leaked the information that the Aurors were on their way."

"Oh, how are the rest?" she asked.

"None of your concern," he said sharply. "Now eat."

"Fabian? Can we go see him?" She felt her eyes begin to well with tears, knowing by his response that not all had made it out alive.

"No, I am under orders to keep you out of sight. If McNair decides …"

"Moody has a girlfriend. Is she safe?"

"She is well taken care of, now we…"

"Tell me about these people, the people with the Headmaster," she demanded, laying down her spoon and crossing her arms. "Don't look at me like that. You said you were going to use a memory charm anyway."

Fabian put the teapot on the table after pouring himself a second glass. Sighing deeply, he studied her face, wondering how much to tell. In the end, he decided to be truthful and tell her of the entire Order, knowing if she were to take an oath, she would have to know. She listened closely, without interrupting, as he explained who had taken the oath that Albus would now demand of her and how they tried to protect those that could not protect themselves. He then tried to answer her questions truthfully.

"So, you guys are like the resistance. Not a true army."

"Something like that, yeah. Our world has never needed a real army before this the Aurors were always enough. Now, with Riddle infiltrating even the Ministry it is hard to know who is on which side."

"That's why Moody asked all those questions," she nodded, deep in thought. "Fabian, I…I don't know if I can do this. Augustus…even with all he has done…I don't know if I could fight against him."

"It's hard," Fabian said with a deep sigh. "We are seeing family members going against each other. It is turning into a civil war."

Rosmerta started to clear the table, levitating the dishes to the sink over Fabian' protests she quickly washed and dried the dishes. "It's kind of late, but do you want another pot of tea put on or some hot chocolate?"

"Neither, I am on the grave yard shift. I have to be running off shortly," he said, then raised his eyebrow when the floo activated. "Stay here, it's a little late for a friendly visit."

He pulled his wand and headed out to the sitting room with Rosmerta right behind him, loosely holding hers.

"Kingsley," Fabian lowered his arm and scowled, "you could have been a piece of kindling sneaking around like that."

"Shacks!" Rosmerta squealed and ran to him then wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the floor and spun her around.

"I heard you were here," Kingsley chuckled, in his deep-throated voice. "I had to come and see for myself. I have missed not picking you up from the floor or hiding you."

"Kingsley will be staying here tonight," Fabian said, grinning. "Albus said you two knew each other."

"He didn't tell me you were in on all this," Rosmerta said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Ah, Rosie…none of that," Kingsley said softly.

"They killed my Mum." She looked up at him with her face crumbling, feeling a sudden rush of emotion that she had been holding back until now.

"I know," he whispered, holding her to his chest and looking at Fabian over her head. "You are not alone. You need to understand that I am here, and every one in the Order will be here for you."

"I couldn't go to her funeral and I…," she hiccupped, "and I miss Augustus. Oh, Shacks, he has changed so much. I want him back the way he used to be."

Kingsley led her to the sofa where he sat beside her, pulling her into his side and letting her cry, realizing she had not done so before. Fabian quietly got ready for work and without disturbing them, stepped into the floo and left for the Ministry. Kingsley felt her relax and turned her so she could lay her head on his lap and pull her feet up from the floor. With a simple Accio, he summoned a blanket to cover her and waited until she fell asleep before feeling he could move.

Once he had managed to detangle himself and stand, he looked down at her frowning. He worried about how she could take care of herself in these uncertain times, and knew her lack of education would not help. Finding a book on Fabian's shelf, he sat down and began to read.

.

.

.

Rosmerta woke to the smell of eggs and toast. She scrubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands and looked around groggy, then stood and made her way into the kitchen.

"Shacks, you do don't have to do this," she said, flopping down at the table. "Every one keeps waiting on me."

"Fabian flooed, he is working Moody's shift today."

"He is going to be tired. He was up all yesterday."

"So, what do you need to do today?" he asked as he slid two plates on the table and levitated the pot of tea.

"Shower, bush my teeth…I don't have much in the way of a social life."

"Do you need anything from Diagon? Fabian will not have … witches things."

"I want to see Augustus," she said flatly. "I have all my things at his place and I have been thinking that I should get them back."

"That is not advisable. You should not have any further contact with him."

"No? I should let him go? I should just ignore what he is doing? I don't think so," she said incredulously. "Shack, you know him as well as I do, and you know that this is not something like he would do."

"He has changed in the two years he has been gone," Kingsley said evenly.

"He hasn't joined them yet, not formally anyway. Grigori said he would not take his robes until next week. I want to talk to him before he does."

"Once he does he will not be allowed to leave," Kingsley said darkly.

"I need to see him. I need to try to convince him. Who else does he have? His father? That fucker will want him in thick with Riddle, and that mother of his will just be worried about what dress to wear to the induction. I want to try!"

"He knows now that you have been with Moody, it will not be safe," Kingsley raised his voice as he became angry.

"Bugger safe, bugger this whole thing," she yelled, jumping to her feet. "Then you best lock me up because I have to try! I have to do something more than sit around and talk about what's happening but doing nothing to stop it."

Kingsley folded his arms over his chest as she stormed upstairs. He knew better then to try to reason with her when she was in one of her snits, and knew not to doubt that she would find a way to contact Rookwood and met with him. He sat on the bottom step knowing that she would have to pass this way to reach either door or the floo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Wanting More**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"You have a choice." Rosmerta stood at the top of the steps and looked down at Kingsley. "You can come with me of I'll wait until your back is turned."

"I will not allow you to go unaccompanied," he growled darkly as he stood up from where he sat on the bottom step and faced her.

"Does that mean you are coming of staying?"

Kingsley frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, looking like a great bear that was ready to pounce on her. "If you see him it will be at the Ministry."

"No it won't." She folded her arms and stood looking down at him, smirking when he dropped his arms as he saw her mocking stance. "I will set up a meeting in a public place. I am not completely stupid."

"It is not…"

"You can have someone nearby if you must, but far enough you won't be hanging on every word. That wouldn't be fair."

"Fair? You put fair and Rookwood in the same sentence?"

She pounded down the steps and stood pushing her figure into his chest. "You, you are one to talk. You used to like him. You use to stick up for him."

"That was before he got in thick with…"

"Where were you? Where were his good friends when he moved to Diagon? Did you once visit him? Did you once go out of your way to see him? You work at the same place and I don't remembering seeing you once, not once. You knew he was seeing Yaxley. Did you once try to stop it before it got this far?"

"Don't you turn this on me," he grumbled, feeling a slight guilt at what she said. "Between training and … well, it was difficult."

"And it was difficult for him, but he still found time to see me and to write letters," she said, feeling tears sting her eyes. "I have to try, no one else seems to give a rat's arse."

"Even after what he did to you?"

"He didn't do worse than anyone else has ever done to me," she spat at him. "He is the only one that ever cared what happened to me. I have to try."

"Meet him at the Caldron. I want to know when and I want you there before he arrives, not walking in the alley either. You use the floo."

"What about you?"

"I will make sure we have undercover Aurors there and I will be there, only under a concealment charm."

"You will be far enough away I can talk to him?"

"I will be close enough to…"

"Forget it." She pushed him aside and stomped into the kitchen. "I don't want anyone there if you are going to listen."

He yanked her elbow and pulled her back. "Fine! I will make sure we do not break your silencing spell. I am sure you remember how to throw one?"

"And I am sure you remember how to bring one down without my knowing," she said evenly.

"I will give you my oath."

"Thought you would never think of it," she grinned. "I sent him an owl an hour ago. We are meeting for lunch."

"Where?"

"London, I wanted somewhere he couldn't use a wand, and somewhere he would feel uncomfortable."

"I asked you where."

"I'll wear a portkey," she said firmly.

"Rose, I need…"

"No, now if you want breakfast get your arse out to the kitchen, but I am done with this."

.

.

.

She apparated to Hyde Park and sprinted across the street and one block over to the Hard Rock Café where she was quickly seated. Knowing that Augustus would soon follow she sat facing the door, making him sit with his back to the entry. Ordering cold drinks she leaned back and prepared to wait, looking at the musical mementos that lined the walls, not understanding what she saw, but fascinated all the same.

"Why here?" Augustus spat as he slid into the booth opposite her.

"I wanted to see it. One of the girls in my year used to come here, she said she liked it," Rosmerta said smiling at him. "I ordered you a Coke. Have you ever had one?"

"No," he said, then picked up the glass and took a sip, and nodded to her. "Not bad."

She handed him one of the menus, waited until he read it, and laid it back down. "I want to try one of the burgers."

"Ro, we need to …"

"We need to order first," she cut him off and looked up as the waitress walked over to them.

"Ro," Augustus began as the waitress walked away. "I … I need to tell you I am sorry about what happened. I don't know what made me do that. I have never…never thought of you that way. I have always thought of you as a sister."

"But you did," she said sadly.

"I know, if I could do it over…Ro, I … I am sick about it, really. I … I don't know what happened, everything moved so fast. I was upset, angry, and … I wanted to take it out on someone, you just happened to be there."

"At least you didn't blame it on your drink," she said flatly.

"Ro, don't, please," he said softly, reaching over the table and laying his hand over hers. "You are all I have, I mean really have. The only true family I have left. Without you I don't know what to do."

"You seemed to know what to do at Malfoy Manor with the Black witch. Have you had your induction yet? Are you free to take married witches to bed yet? Oh, I forgot, you have to ask Riddle for permission."

"No, this coming Saturday. Will you come back? I want you there."

"You must be crazy if you think I would ever go back there. Augustus, that is what I want to talk about, I don't want you going back. It is wrong, you know it's wrong."

"But it's not Ro, it's not. You just happened to show up at the Malfoy's place. You need to see what this is about, really about. There is more to it then what you saw. The Malfoys just showed you one side. The changes we can make to society, but there is so much more."

"One side is quite enough." She curled her lip in disgust and pulled her hand away. "How can you think their idea of a new world is anything but garbage? How could you willingly do what? It is wrong, you know it is. Asking people to marry who they are told to and then having sex with whomever they want, it's wrong. What kind of family life is that?"

"Shhh," he warned her as the waitress came with their lunch and slide the plates on the table. "Hope you are hungry."

Rosmerta grinned, looking at the size of the burgers and the pile of chips on the plates. "Good thing we didn't order desert."

"Ro," Augustus began as the waitress walked away, "listen to me, let me explain what we are doing."

"I know what you are doing. They killed Olivia. Did you know that? Did you know that because I left they killed Olivia? What kind of political group would kill her because of something I did? What kind of political group just out and out kills those that don't agree with them? Augustus, think about it, please, you have to see what they are doing. You have to know it is wrong."

"You spoke to him, you heard him. He wants you, Ro. He wants you to have a place with us. I can talk to him, I can make sure he understands that you won't leave again that you are…"

"Again? I was never part of it to begin with." She shook her head sadly. "He is lying to you. There is nothing the Muggle-born do, or bring to our world that is bad. They don't take our jobs. If anything they add to our world."

"Ro, you have to listen, let me explain."

"No, I've been thinking about it. If all the Muggle-born left our world, our world would be half of what it is now. Maybe less than half. How would that increase business in the Alley? How would that let witches, like my mum, find a job easier? If anything, it would be worse. There would not be enough in our world to keep the shops open."

"We want to pass laws," he said quietly, looking back over his shoulder to make sure he didn't see anyone he recognized. "If we can take control of the Ministry we can make sure that only the pure-blood are put in important positions. We can make sure that only certain families have control of the businesses and it won't stop here. Once we have these islands we will move to the continent."

"This Lord, as you call him, is a slimy bastard," she spat. "He talks in circles and never says what he means. He told me how important I could be, how much I mean to him, but he had just met me. When I asked what he wanted me for he wouldn't come out and tell me, he just kept talking about loyalty. Has he ever once told you what he expects?"

"Loyalty. It's important." Augustus frowned.

"So, for just your loyalty he will make you rich and powerful? If that is all he needs, why do you have to take some sort of oath and be inducted into a secret society? Don't you see? You cannot take an oath to loyalty when you don't know what he expects of you. Once you do that, once you pledge your life to him, there is no turning back. I've been thinking about it and I think you should come with me and…"

"Yaxley would take you back."

"Back? You are crazy. Why would I ever want to see him again? He had me declared incompetent just to get me under his control. What does that tell you? He is the one behind Olivia's murder. Augustus, you have to listen to me."

"I can tell him to drop that, to have the court's ruling reversed. If I can convince him you will come back I am sure he will see it differently."

"Fat chance!" She leaned back folding her arms. "I was stupid to fall for his line. Young and stupid, but it won't happen again. _That_ I can guarantee you."

"What do you want, Ro? Why did you want to meet me here?"

"I want you to stop what you are doing. I want things back the way they used to be." She leaned her arms on the table and lowered her head. "I want you to be my friend again."

"I am your friend."

"No, not if you are with him. You have to make a choice and …," she lifted her head and locked her tear filled eyes on his, "if you decide to go with Riddle I will never see you again. There are people who would have you in Azkaban for what has happened. What do you think they will want if this keeps up?"

"What people?"

"I can't tell you that, you know I can't."

"We know there is a resistance growing against us. We are prepared to deal with it. Are you part of it?"

"No, but…if they had not found me, what would have happened? Would I be dead as well?"

Augustus looked away from her face, picking up his glass and draining the last of the cold drink.

"So, I guess I have my answer," she said sadly. "You would see me dead rather than give up Riddle."

"That Moody character is making things difficult. Tell him to stop or things will be ugly."

"Moody? I don't know what you are talking about," she lied easily.

"He wants to make an issue of this. Tell him to stop."

"How can I tell someone I don't know what to do?"

Augustus looked at her coldly as he studied her. "The legal department will be contacting you to settle your mother's estate. I would suggest taking what they offer and shutting up about anything you know. I have bargained for you life."

Rosmerta felt an icy shiver run down her back as she heard the coldness that had taken over Augustus's speech.

"Bargained? With who?"

"My Lord has guaranteed that if you shut up he will see that you are not touched. He says he may have use for you in the future."

"I will never help him."

"Willingly, perhaps not. However, there are other ways. If it makes you feel better he has told Yaxley he is not allowed to…touch you."

"At Malfoy Manor, he said that he was going to give Grigori a lesson on how to treat witches. Grigori had slapped me, well… hit me is more like it, and Riddle said…said he was going to…"

"That is not your concern. Yaxley had overstepped his authority and paid for it accordingly. He will not do so again."

"Come back with me," she pleaded. "Please, give up this foolishness. We can go to France, or Germany. We could even go to Italy; there is a small wizard community there, or America. I hear things are not as structured there. Please, Augustus! Just leave him before it is too late!"

"Good bye, Ro." He stood up and tossed enough money on the table to cover the bill. "I am sorry to see it end this way. Once this is over, once we are victorious don't come running back. You chose your side now you are stuck with it."

"My name is Rosmerta." She stood up and faced him. "I don't know you any more and I don't think I care to know you."

Augustus turned on his heel and swept out of the room, leaving Rosmerta to look after him. She tossed down a few pounds on the table, not knowing how much the tip should be, then followed him outside, not surprised to see him gone and Fabian standing across the street watching the door. She slowly made her way across the busy street and took his arm, allowing him to guide her behind a nearby building and apparate her home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Wanting More**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Fabian paced in front of the fireplace casting glances at Rosmerta as she sat sobbing of the sofa. He wished Kingsley would do something, anything, to make her stop. Tears and nervous witches bothered him more than he could admit. His work as an Auror had steeled him against much, and he seldom had problems with what he encountered. Last year the sight of a young child, murdered in its mother's arms had almost been his undoing, but other than that he could take almost anything. Anything that is, but a drop dead gorgeous witch sobbing in his sitting room.

"I told you," Kingsley had the privilege of saying.

"Shut up," Rosmerta said, still sobbing.

"Did he say what the legal department was…" Fabian started, only to stop when Rosmerta levelled him with a look. "Sorry…"

"This place is a pig sty," Rosmerta announced as she stood suddenly. "Get out while I put it in order."

"You don't have to clean my…"

"I said shut up," Rosmerta spat. "It's what I do. You beat people up and drag them off to places they don't want to go. I clean. Get over it."

She hurried to the kitchen leaving the two wizards to look uncomfortably after her. Kingsley shrugged his shoulders and stepped into the floo, waiting for Fabian to join him.

"This is my house," Fabian said to the kitchen door.

"Yes, but when a witch is in it you are better away from it, and when it is that witch you watch what you say." Kingsley chuckled. "Come. Give her time to calm down. You will find a clean warm house and a good meal waiting."

"Bloody witches," Fabian complained as he stepped into the fireplace beside Kingsley. "Fine, we will go to the Ministry and get to the bottom of this."

Throwing down a handful of powder, they left to see Arthur, hoping to gain some insight into Augustus' claim that the legal department was now involved.

.

.

.

Rosmerta played the meeting with Augustus over in her mind, knowing that she had done poorly in trying to get him back. She should have had something to offer, she thought, something such an ambitious man would have wanted. Sighing she turned on the water and filled a bucket with hot water, planning to scrub the floor, as she realized she would never have anything so grand as to lure him away from Riddle.

She finished the floor and turned her attention to the cupboards. After emptying them and putting down clean shelf liner, she read the expiration dates on all the food products before putting them back, throwing over half into the bin. Running her finger over the top of the stove and peeking into the oven, she thought of Molly and grinned. At least she did not have to scrub that as well.

Filling the bucket again, she dragged a chair to the end of the counter, climbed up on it, and stood to wipe the outside of the top cupboard doors, glancing at the walls and thinking they would wait until last.

"He won't notice you know," Molly said from the doorway. "So if you plan on impressing him you can stop."

Rosmerta turned around quickly, lost her footing on the chair and fell to the floor in a heap. Glaring at Molly, she leaned onto her hip, rubbing her bum, and used her wand to clean up the bucket of water that now covered the clean tiles.

"Thanks," she muttered. "If I want to impress a wizard I wouldn't do it with a bucket of dirty water."xs

"Sorry," Molly said with a laugh as she grabbed the bucket from the floor and took it to the sink. "I'll finish the cupboards, you start in the fridge. I've wanted to sort this place out for a year now."

"I don't need help," Rosmerta said evenly. "If you are looking for your brother, he…"

"No, I came to see if you needed anything. Fabian isn't set up to have a witch here. I knew you would be cleaning."

"I'm sorry, Molly," Rosmerta sighed. "I've had a bad day."

Molly turned and began washing the cupboards as she listened to Rosmerta explain her day and how poorly her talk with Augustus had gone. She was careful not to comment, or try to interrupt, hearing Rosmerta's voice begin to crack. Turning around on the chair, where she stood wiping the last of the cupboards, she saw the younger witch sitting on the kitchen floor crying.

"Ah, no…" she shushed as she made her way to sit beside Rosmerta. "There's nothing you could have done. He made his choice."

"I don't understand it. He was never like this before. He was always nice to me, and watched out for every one."

"And Voldemort made him believe that now he is watching out for our world. He can do that, make you think what he wants, find your weakness and use it against you."

"I talked to him once," Rosmerta said, scrubbing her eyes with her hands. "I went to a party at Malfoy Manor, and he tried to tell me how wonderful it would be if I helped him."

"Let me guess," Molly chuckled as she pulled up the corner of her apron and wiped Rosmerta's face. "He promised you a home, something you didn't have."

Rosmerta studied Molly's face, nodding and hiccupping. "I guess it's no secret that my mum left me here."

"No, when she left, the Order got word of it, we keep track of them the best we can."

"My mum wasn't like that. She…"

"Ah, no…we didn't think it for a minute. Just that she was being used the same way they wanted to use you. It is easy to convince a witch, all they have to do is promise a marriage, a home, safety."

"Why doesn't the Headmaster do that? If he…"

"Because we don't want anyone we have to convince. If we have to lure them in we can't trust them and the Headmaster only wants those that he can trust with our lives."

"What do you do? I mean…I know you work against Voldemort, but exactly…"

"Talk to the Headmaster," Molly said as she climbed back to her feet and reached a hand down to help Rosmerta up. "If you join us he will tell you all about it, if not…you know all you will."

Rosmerta grabbed Molly's hand and pulled herself up. "I won't join against Augustus. He may come back. I … I still want to try to get him out of there."

.

.

.

Fabian and Kingsley strode down the hospital's hallway with a Mediwitch running behind, scolding them and demanding that they leave her patient alone. Fabian stopped and turned to her, as Kingsley kept walking, catching the witch by the arm and pulling her into his chest.

"You shouldn't run after wizards," he smirked. "Play a little hard to get, it leaves more to the imagination."

"I…Well, I never!" she huffed.

"I can change that. What time do you get off work?" Fabian said laughing.

She turned deep red and swatted at his face, sputtering as he let her go and turned on his heel to follow Kingsley. Glancing up and down the hallway to make sure she had not been seen, she smoothed her hair and grinned.

"You are going to get your face slapped if you keep that up," Kingsley laughed as he pulled open Moody's door.

"It would be worth it. Did you see her?"

"Ya leave my nurse alone," Moody said as he struggled to sit up and scoot back to the headboard. "You go scaring her off they will start sending in the hag I had last time."

"Emily wouldn't like to hear that." Fabian flopped on the foot of the bed and grabbed Moody's chart. "It says here that your leg may have to come off."

"Yeah, said that last time too and how do you know about my Emily?"

"It also says you can't see out of…"

"I can't see out of my arse hole either but they ain't cutting that out. I asked you a question."

"No, you tried blasting off your arse yourself." Fabian scowled flipping through the chart. "Good Merlin, man."

"Put it back," Moody glowered. "I don't need any kid fresh out of Hogwarts telling me…"

"Five years out…Kingsley here is the new kid."

"He may be new but he isn't mouthy like some," Moody warned.

"Right. Listen, we are here about that Fritz witch."

"You keep yourself off her and forget Emily's name. Voldemort hears about her and she is a goner."

Fabian rolled his eyes as Kinsley chuckled. "She is hidden up at my Mum's, and the Fritz witch is in my spare bedroom you arse. Seems you can't be trusted to hide a girl. What did you think would happen when you ran off and left her alone?"

"Albus said she wasn't hurt none," Moody muttered.

"No, but now I am stuck with her."

"We have spoken to the legal department, who sent us here," Kingsley interjected in hopes of stopping the two wizards from their continued bickering. "Johnson is reluctant to give us information as it seems you asked him not to discuss the matter."

"Well, someone discussed it if I'm sitting up here," Moody spat. "Whoever is up at the Ministry digging around in things that are none of his business, we best find him quick. Seems everything we do is found out."

"Rookwood for one," Fabian reminded him.

"No telling who else Yaxley has his thumb on," Kingsley added. "Johnson didn't want to talk in his office. Whoever it is, they have access to his floor, and if they can get up to legal he, or she, is in with the courts and may be working with one of the judges. "

"Olivia left her daughter all her worldly goods," Moody started. "When she said, _I do,_ to that son of a bitch, she said I do own half of everything you got. Rosie should get that."

"Fat chance," Fabian muttered.

"He is correct," Kingsley said thoughtfully. "She would be under the old dower rights since there are no other children, nor did her husband have other children before his marriage."

"It will take her years to prove her claim in court. You know how those old families hide their property and tie it up in estates and trusts," Fabian said with a frown. "She will grow old waiting and I will lose any chance of… well, you know. How am I to get rid of her? I can't very well toss her out into the …"

"Shut up," Moody scowled. "She is a good kid, just needs a chance is all."

"Merlin, I know that, but she can't stay with me. My sister is already hinting that she leave, Marlene's owl is exhausted, and even Albus has given me the _look but don't touch_ lecture and she has only been there a day. If this keeps up I will have the rest of the Auror division on my tail for molesting a child."

"She is of age," Kingsley chuckled. "She could claim the vaults without waiting couldn't she?"

"I was in Knockturn when I was sent here. I had planned to make the bank my next stop. The goblins would know the inheritance laws better than the courts. Johnson couldn't say much, but I got the impression that her not knowing who her father is may figure into it."

"Figure in a good way?" Fabian tossed Moody's file onto the nightstand.

"What part of we couldn't talk don't you understand?"

"We will stop in before going back to the Ministry. Did you bother to check on Rosmerta's birth registration?" Kingsley stood waiting by the door.

"I don't think she would have been stuck with the name Fritz if her Mum had listed a father," Moody snapped.

"I'll take that as a no," Fabian said, joining Kingsley at the door. "I know it's a long shot, but I'll head down to registrations while you talk to the goblins. Meet me back at the house. If she is still crying I could use the help."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Wanting More**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Fabian smelled roast beef, parsnips and carrots as he stepped out of the fireplace. Gingerly creeping to the kitchen, he pushed the door open and peeked around the edge of the door, making sure no unwelcomed company sat in his kitchen. He relaxed, finding the room empty and crossed to the oven, opened the door and looked inside. W_ell_, he thought, _the witch sure knows how to cook_.

"You are letting the heat out," Rosmerta complained as she pushed him aside and slammed the door shut. "This is why they put those little windows in the door. See? You can look in without opening it, idiot."

"Sorry."

"Marlene is coming for tea, and I think she is picking up Kingsley on her way."

"How…Marlene? Umm…," he stammered.

"What? You want her to think there is something going on here? Between us? No? I didn't think so, that's why I asked her over," Rosmerta sniggered, turning to reach the plates down from the cupboard. "Here, you set up the table. I want to run down to Honeydukes and find something for after."

"No, you stay put," he scowled. "I can go…"

"I am not hiding away for the rest of my life. I need to get out of here for a while."

"I will come with you."

"No," she spat as she headed for the door.

"How do you plan on paying?" Fabian leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest.

Rosmerta stopped and turned back to study his face, looking for any hint of amusement. Finding only his concern, she flopped down on the sofa.

"Fine, you go… alone."

"Things are going to change for you soon," he said softly. "But while you are here I won't have you pushing into my life. Marlene and I are…friends…I don't need you shouting it around to people."

"Right. Then cut out the tongues of the gossipmongers and have her wear a glamour spell. How do you think I found out? And as for things getting better for me, I am sure the shop owners will think I am with Riddle and kick me out and the other half will kick me out because I am not."

"It's hard for them, they have to …."

"I know, they have to be careful, but what about me? I doubt I can find a job in Diagon, Hogsmeade is smaller with less to offer, and I won't…just won't go back to the Hogs Head."

"Wait for Kingsley," he said as he crossed to the door. "Incidentally, he doesn't eat meat any longer. He has decided to honour his father's customs."

"What? Now you tell me," she screeched and hurried out to the kitchen, yelling over her shoulder. "Pick up some rice and saffron, and make sure it is the good kind, not that white kind that turns into mush. Not eating meat anymore…since when? He was always the first to grab the sausage plate at school."

Fabian grinned as he walked to the apparation point at the end of the pavement. He hoped to find Kingsley before Marlene did, and have time to discuss what he had found out. Spinning out, he landed in Diagon Alley just in time to see Kingsley walkout of Gringotts.

"How did it go?" Fabian rushed to fall in step beside the dark wizard.

"There is a possibility, but even the goblins think her inheritance could be protested." Kingsley stepped between two buildings and pulled Fabian into the darkness with him. "There is quite a bit of gold. However, what is not spent on Olivia's debts could be claimed by Wilkes' family leaving Rosmerta with nothing."

"Unless she owes her daughter…"

"Not likely…the girl has nothing of value and never has had. For her to have lent her mother the type of money we are talking about would be impossible."

"Shite!" Fabian raked his hand through his hair. "Was there anything else in the vaults?"

"Just the deeds and titles to some of the family properties, but again…since the properties are inhabited by other family members a case would be made that they are now the beneficiaries unless a will turns up, and if one does I am sure Rosmerta will not be in it."

"What about the place Olivia was living?"

"The Wilkes' are smarter than that. The house they were living in was owned by a cousin, so not part of the estate."

"Rookwood's house by any chance? Or… was it…"

"Yaxley's house. I thought of that. Yaxley is in one of the Crabbe properties. It seems the whole group are setting out to protect themselves without wills…which have a way of disappearing."

"We need to see Moody," Fabian stepped back into the Alley and began walking toward the apparation point. "After which, you and Marlene are coming to tea."

"I…"

"Yes, you will. Rosmerta has cooked a meal and…shite, I have to get something at the grocery and you don't eat meat any more."

"Since when?"

"Since I needed a reason to be out of the house longer than I should."

Kingsley laughed and spun out to St. Mungo's as Fabian turned to the shop, making the purchases Rosmerta had demanded, and sending them by owl, hoping that he had chosen the correct rice to keep the witch happy. By the time he arrived at St. Mungo's, he found Kingsley and Moody in a much lighter mood then he had thought they would be.

"Listen to this," Kingsley greeted him. "We think there is a way to get the witch her own place. Not gold, but something that may be better."

"Rosmerta's last known address, other than Hogwarts, was with her mother at The Three Broomsticks, owned by the Wilkes' family, and kept in the name of one Olivia Wilkes and her husband." Moody smiled widely. "She never registered a new address and no one ever made a note in her files that she had moved on to Rookwood's place. It may have been common knowledge that she was staying with him, but she never legally gave up her old residence."

"She couldn't, she was not of legal age until recently," Fabian said evenly, not understanding the full implication of what Moody had said.

"Wake up boy!" Moody grumbled. "Her home is at the Three Broomsticks. Her mother along with that thing she married owned it. Even the Wilkes' cannot force a stepchild out of her childhood home. She owns it!"

"Do you think it will work?" Fabian studied the grinning faces in front of him.

"It is not such a long shot," Kingsley said happily. "We need the best solicitor we can get, and it would not hurt to get a reporter to write up a _poor little girl_ story on Rosmerta's plight."

"Dumbledore will do what he can in the courts," Fabian said slowly.

"And I know a certain witch that works at the Prophet," Moody said gruffly. "Now get me out of this damned bed. I want to see that little girl when she hears."

"I think we should wait until we know for sure," Fabian said, knowing disappointment at an unfavourable outcome would be worse if the witch pinned her hopes on something she could never have.

"Listen, I have had my last meal at this place," Moody spat as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Rosie is a good cook, and from what Shacklebolt says she's fixing up a company meal. I plan on eating until I bust."

The two younger wizards looked at each other nervously as Alastor tried to stand and transfigure his hospital gown into suitable clothing to travel in.

"Umm…are you sure…."

"Course I'm sure, you think I haven't been in here often enough to know when I am on the mend? Times up … I am out of here."

"I will collect the Headmaster, you take him home." Kingsley started for the door quickly.

"Great," Fabian muttered. "Leave me with the git and his Mediwitch."

"Don't go telling her," Moody warned. "She will figure it out when I am gone."

"Afraid she will stop you?"

"Shut up, just give me your arm … these legs are a little…" he started then began to slip to the floor, stopped only when Fabian rushed and grabbed him. "Quit hugging me, boy! I'm not that kind of wizard!"

They both turned to look at the door that had just opened to a very angry looking Mediwitch, knowing what it must look like. Fabian released Moody, who slid down to the floor with a groan, soliciting a smile from the petite blonde that stood in the doorway.

"So, after all your talk I find you in the arms of…"

"Shut up witch," Moody grumbled. "I need to take a piss. He was helping me to the loo."

"I see." She bit her lip trying not to laugh out right as she used her wand to levitate him back to the bed. "With a crushed hand, a bad leg and blind in one eye…did you expect him to hold it?"

"No, I expected him to clean up the mess," Moody pouted as he pulled the blanket over himself with his good hand. "I've been in here long enough."

"I told you each time that leg catches a hex it takes longer to heal. The time will come when it won't heal." She leaned over his bed and examined his hand, sighing to see the discolouration beginning again. "Alastor, you have to stop this. Give it a couple more days at least or your hand is going the same way as your leg. I'll send up a couple of potions, but you have to stay put."

"I am sure Rosie will fix another meal for your homecoming," Fabian said, alarmed at Moody's sudden pallor and laboured breathing.

"You … you make sure my Emily is safe," Moody pleaded. "Those bastards get wind of me being locked up and…"

"She is fine," Fabian said, glancing at the Mediwitch who jerked her head toward the door, indicating that he leave Moody to rest.

.

.

.

Rosmerta slammed the oven door shut again. If they did not hurry, the roast would dry out and the diner ruined. She joined Marlene at the table and poured the witch another cup of tea, levitating a small jug of milk and setting it between them.

"I can't pretend to know how you are feeling," Marlene told her. "If I lost my parents I don't think I would ever get over it. And to lose them to that monster…it would just make it worse."

"Did you join the Headmaster's group because of Fabian?"

"The Order? No, I joined _with _Fabian and his brother, at the same time as it is." Marlene wrapped her hands around the hot cup and smelled the heady brew. "What did you put in this?"

"Nothing, I mixed a couple of different blends. It is nice, don't you like it?"

"Yes, it is quite good," Marlene said with a sigh. "I would have joined Albus even if Fabian didn't, but it makes it easier to know he is with us and I can talk things over with him. I must say, that I am worried about our families. He-who-must-not-be-named could go after my parents…well…not just them…the families of all of us."

"I have heard some say that to mention his name…"

"I don't know for certain. If I am home, I don't worry about it much, but here…or with you, it is best not to take chances. If you…"

"It's about time." Rosmerta pushed her chair back upon hearing the floo activate. "I'll put the meal out, you go tell that horse's arse to get in here and bring Kingsley with him."

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter… one more to go. Sorry, about the delay but real life has been getting in the way. Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wanting More**

**Chapter 16**

**

* * *

  
**

Rosmerta had become accustomed to the rhythms of Fabian's house. She worked around his ever changing schedules and learned to keep a calendar of his goings and comings, sometimes cooking breakfast at three in the afternoon, other times fixing tea in the early morning hours to have a hot meal waiting at the end of his shift. Although Fabian still complained about the changes she made in his small house, he had to admit to himself that she ran the place efficiently and knew how squeeze the last hope of life out of every Knut she tried not to spend, often embarrassing him at the market. He had been amazed at the money he saved by having her around to fix meals and tend to the day-to-day chores.

When he had tried to pay her for housekeeping, mending, and fixing his meals, she had become offended, accusing him of keeping her not out of friendship but because he wanted cheap labour. Assuring her that as a pureblood he had house elves available, she had grinned and relented, then had shoved the money in her pocket only to buy new curtains with it the next day, and left the change on the kitchen table.

She had twice gone to Diagon Alley to look for work, both times unsuccessful, only to return home and be depressed for days. Fabian had scowled, and told her that something was in the works, to slow down and wait. Something she did not do well.

The seasons changed. She thought of Augustus less and less and by the time spring rolled around, she had been surprised to read his name in The Daily Prophet and realize he was no longer a part of her life. No longer did she look forward to seeing him. No longer did she worry or care about what he did. It was a certain tall dark-skinned wizard that held her attention and quickened her heart when he spoke in his low baritone voice.

One morning as she was tidying up the kitchen, she heard the floo activate, soon followed by Molly's greeting. Glancing at the clock, she frowned, not used to receiving guests at all and none this early. She quickly transfigured her pyjamas and robe into a housedress and apron.

"In here," she called.

"Is Fabian home yet?"

"No, he just left. He's working a split shift today. They had problems last night and needed him in early."

"What kind of problem?"

"You know I can't tell you," Rosmerta smirked. "He gets right pissed off with me when I do."

"Merlin," Molly flopped down at the table. "Do you have any crackers? I left Arthur feeding the kids and need something in my stomach."

"Morning sickness still hanging on?" Rosmerta opened the cupboard, grabbed the cracker tin, tossed it on the table and then turned to put on a kettle of water on to heat.

"This one is worse than the others," Molly said tiredly.

"Maybe it is part stress. You are doing too much. I have lots of time free, if you want I can come over and help out."

"It's not the house work that bothers me, or keeping up with the little ones, it's the no sleeping, knowing what Fabian and Gideon are doing. Even Arthur, and he just works in an office, I … I am sick to death just knowing what is happening."

"I made bread yesterday, I'll send some home with you," Rosmerta said, changing the topic, knowing they should not be talking about anything that may be Order business.

"I spoke to Albus," Molly mumbled, sipping her tea. "We were talking about asking you to join us."

"No, absolutely not." Rosmerta stood and busied herself at the sink, rewashing the dishes that sat on the drain board. "I don't have anyone I can run to if things go wrong, and I will not get caught up in all this." She rested her arms on the edge of the sink and hung her head. "Molly, I have to take care of myself. I'm not like you. I will never be like you. I am worried every time I go out with Shacks. You know what they did to Moody. They could target him as well."

"Albus said…"

"You tell Albus I will help all I can, but don't go expecting me to join up in any club. That Voldemort…he…he warned Augustus that some day he would expect something of me. What happens if I learn all your secrets only to have Augustus decide to turn me over? He could you know. He knows too much about me. He would be able to get close, or to … I don't know… but I don't trust him anymore."

"We can protect you."

"Fuck! You can't even defend yourself against that monster! Sorry, Molly, no."

"I had to try," Molly grinned. "I told him you would have nothing to do with it. Anyway…you be ready at three. Moody will be here to collect you."

"Three?" Rosmerta turned away from the sink to study Molly's face. "What does he want? I am having Kingsley over tonight."

"Nothing," Molly said sweetly. "He is taking you out for tea. To Hogsmeade. I hear there is a new owner over at The Three Broomsticks and he wants to check it out. Send your beau an owl…make it another night."

Rosmerta dressed in her only summer smock. Wrapping a shawl around her shoulders, in case the night turned cool, she turned to take one last look in the cloudy mirror Fabian had hung over a table in the corner of her room. She hardly recognised the woman that looked back. Gone was the too thin gangly girl, replaced by a young woman that Rosmerta did not yet know and could not yet understand. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of Kingsley, wondering what he would be doing tonight, and for the first time since she came to live with Fabian, missed him in a way that surprised her. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she waited to hear Moody's gruff voice before heading for the stairs and going down to greet her caller.

"My goodness, where is that little loud mouth girl?" Moody watched her come down the stairs, a wide smile on his face. "Lordy girl, my witch sees me with you and I will have hell to pay. Told her I was taking a little girl out, not a full-grown woman."

"She cleans up nicely," Fabian joined in the banter. "Doesn't look like that on laundry day. If she did I would take lessons on how to fold the sheets."

Rosmerta felt her neck heat and knew her face would be red if she didn't change the topic quickly. "Knock it off."

"Ah now, Ro, don't go getting in a snit," Moody chided her. "Can't take a compliment can you?"

"Watch it," Rosmerta said, narrowing her eyes at him, "you now my name."

"You two go ahead. I have to wait for Marlene, she is working over," Fabian said with a grin.

"Who else is coming?" Rosmerta asked nervously. "Will Kingsley be there?"

"Everyone should be there," Moody raised his eyebrow at the mention of Shacklebolt. "Now calm down. You'll know everyone."

Stepping out into The Three Broomsticks Rosmerta was greeted with applause and laughter. She tried to take a step back, but Moody's hand held her firmly in place, then he gently pushed her in front of him, thrusting her towards the crowded pub.

"My dear child," Minerva said, walking to Rosmerta and putting her arm around her shoulder, leading her away from the floo. "Welcome home."

"Home?" Rosmerta craned her neck around to the back, looking for Moody, wondering why he had not told her they were moving her out of Fabian's house.

"Indeed," Albus smiled, peering over his spectacles. "I would appear you now own your childhood home."

He stood in front of her, presenting her with a scroll, which she unrolled and read, her eyes growing large. "How? When? I …I don't understand."

"It is your inheritance from your mother," Minerva said softly, looking over Rosmerta's shoulder, and reading the scroll with her. "You don't have to worry anymore."

"We were unable to secure any financial support," Kingsley chuckled. "However, I think you can make a go of this."

Rosmerta felt her eyes fill. Unable to talk she thrust the scroll at Minerva then threw herself into Kingsley's chest, sobbing and clinging to him.

"Ah, Ro, no. Tis is a good thing," he said softly.

"She knows that you oaf," Molly told him. "Wizards! Can you not tell she is happy?"

"How long have you known?" Rosmerta pulled back from Kingsley, struggling to stop her tears, searching his face. "You could have told me."

"I and Fabian were worried that if we failed you would have gotten you hopes up. We did not want to see you disappointed again." He grinned and wiped her cheeks with his palm. "You never did carry a handkerchief."

"You mean it? Really, mean it? The whole thing? Not just a room upstairs?"

"The whole thing. The Inn, the pub, the restaurant. The whole thing." He laughed in a deep baritone, looking over her head at the others that stood watching them. "Now, sit. We plan on eating free tonight."

Rosmerta hung back as the others started to spread out and take seats around the tables. Holding on to Kingsley's arm and tugged him down to her. "I don't know anything about running a business."

"You are the best cook I know," he chuckled at the fear evident on her face. "Aberforth has already agreed to introduce you to his suppliers, and he can help with how much inventory you need to keep on hand."

"People will remember me, from before… will they come?"

"Look around," he said softly, hooking his fingers under her chin. "Do you see anyone leaving?"

"No," she said hesitantly, doing as he asked. "But people go to funerals for the free lunch even if the dead guy was a bastard."

Kingsley laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her to their table where they joined Molly and Arthur Weasley.

After the impromptu partygoers had finally left, Rosmerta found herself alone with Kingsley. He convinced her to let him start at the top most floor and re-ward the windows to her signature, resetting and adjusting the security on all the guest room doors at the same time. By the time he made it down to the main floor again, he found her in the kitchen tidying up the dishes from dinner.

"I guess the wait staff didn't know who the new owner was," she muttered.

"No, did they all quit?"

"Yup, not a one stayed. Cleared the ham out of the walk-in as well."

"Their loss, I will have Aberforth send over meat for breakfast. Perhaps it is for the best. You can train up new help to the way you want things done."

"Me? Who is going to train me? I've never even had a bank account to worry about. Now, I'm expected to know how to do this? Don't get me wrong…I … I can't believe it is mine. All mine. I want this to work so badly…but I don't know how."

Kingsley stepped close to her and stroked her hair, his hand sliding to her cheek, holding her face in the palm of his hand. Leaning down he brushed her lips with his, then stepped back, gazing at her solemnly.

"I have wanted to do that for a long while."

"Do it again," she said, smiling up at him. "I think I liked it."

"Not tonight," he mumbled, tracing her mouth with the pad of his thumb. "Not when you are not thinking clearly. Not when you…"

"Do you think I would let you kiss me only because of this?"

"No, but I do know I would not have been brave enough if you were still standing in Fabian's kitchen. I want you to be sure. I want you to come to me because you want to, not as a way out."

"The only thing I am sure of right now is that I don't want a permanent relationship," she said quietly. "I want to see you. I really would like that, but…I'm not ready for anything more. I know that. I know I would only muck it up."

Kingsley nodded and tried to grin at her. "You need to sleep if you want to open for breakfast tomorrow. I imagine half of Hogsmeade will be in just to see the new owner."

"Shacks?"

"It is fine, Ro. I will stop in tomorrow and see how your first day went."

"Shacks," she cried as she ran after him. "I want you to understand."

"I do." He turned back, studying her face. "We can give it some time and see what happens."

"I would like that," she said hesitantly. "These past few months you have always been there for me. I don't want to be with you out of thanks, I understand what you are saying. I want it to be real, to mean something. I want to make sure I get it right this time, and I want to make sure you …you know what you are getting."

He nodded, and then returned to the floo, leaving her to watch after him.

Rosmerta threw herself into her work, trying to forget the look on Kingsley's face, managing not only the cooking and serving, but also the cleaning, changing the linens of the guest rooms, and putting in supplies. After the first few days the number of morning customers increased, spurred on by the recommendations of previous customers and Rosmerta's homemade bread and pastries. She was happy to have the business, but found it hard to keep up, staying up until the wee hours of the morning, only to get up before daylight.

Aberforth, good to his word, gave her as much help as he could in exchange for breakfast, which he took in the main dinning room every day. One morning he brought a young witch with him, who sat scowling, refusing to eat.

"If you don't like it I can see what else I can fix up." Rosmerta removed the plate, still full with uneaten food.

"This here is Julie." Aberforth said in his abrupt way of introduction. "Stupid witch she is, but a good worker."

"Abes! Even for you that is uncalled for," Rosmerta sputtered, seeing the young witch turn red. "Now come on, Deary, what would you rather have?"

"I'm not hungry," Julie pouted.

"She needs a job. I told her you would hire her for room and board. Too young for Hogs Head."

Rosmerta studied the girls face, letting her eyes travel down her body. "Throwing drinks or working upstairs?"

"Isn't no money in throwing drinks," Julie spat. "I need money to send home. Mum can't work anymore, and me dad passed on."

"Room and twenty galleons a week. You get tips they are yours. You mess up, you are out," Rosmerta said flatly. "You take a customer upstairs and I kill you. Clear?"

"I need thirty."

"Then be nice and earn tips, I pay twenty."

Julie folded her arms across her chest and glared at Rosmerta. "I said I need…"

"You get twenty, and you talk to the Headmaster about getting your arse back in school," Rosmerta said evenly. "Your hands look like you are used to hard work so don't give me that drivel about your poor Mum not being able to work anymore, she hasn't done anything for years. You talk like a guttersnipe, so I would guess that Mum of yours is dead or lazy and it's your dad that wants the money. Maybe for his drink. You lie to me again and you are out."

"I'll send her stuff over," Aberforth smirked, stood up and strode to the door. "She lies about her age too, reminds me of you in that."

"You're a fine

* * *

one to talk," Julie said, narrowing her eyes. "I've heard about you and Olivia, and that Yaxley you hooked up with while you were shacked up with Rookwood."

"I'll make you a deal. I won't pick into your past and you leave mine alone," Rosmerta said. "Since he didn't say your last name I guess you are not to proud of it, so pick one and stick to it. I don't give a damn what the real one is."

"What do you go by?"

Rosmerta smirked, "I own this place. Its mine now, so I guess I am Madam Rosmerta."

She returned to the kitchen after showing Julie to a room on the upmost floor and telling her to start in cleaning up the guest rooms. Tonight she was adding Shepherds Pie to the menu, one of her favourites. It was a strange feeling not fixing food to someone else's taste, but fixing something to please herself. She found she did not think of the guests, only that this was _her_ home, her kitchen and _her_ decisions to make.

As she stood at the sink and looked out the back window, she smiled seeing a lilac bush growing near the back door. _Maybe_, she thought, _they would look nice in little glasses set on the tables_. Then remembering not to mix the aroma of food with the scent of flowers shook her head and began to fix dinner, aware that she had not seen Kingsley for a week, and finding that she did not miss him as much as she thought she should.

_Maybe I will find someone_, she thought, lifting her head to look out the window again, _and if I don't…I have a home and a name which is all I ever wanted and all I will ever need._

_._

_._

**End**

**

* * *

  
**

Thanks for reading, and of course for leaving comments. This story was intended to give Rosmerta's back-story, and a way she came to own The Three Broomsticks. I have used the same character interpretation of her in His Calling, a story of Remus Lupin that starts with his parents and older brother's relationship with Rosmerta. Although she is not a main character in the overall story, she does play a large role in the first few chapters.


End file.
